<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Tables by trixieandkatyasgreenscreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316098">Turning Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieandkatyasgreenscreen/pseuds/trixieandkatyasgreenscreen'>trixieandkatyasgreenscreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hostess! Farrah, Katya is 32, Kind of enemies to lovers, Kitten is trixie's cat, LIKE EVER, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie is 21, barender! Crystal, katya and trixie are servers, manager! Michelle, morgan is trixie's best friend, server! Bob, server! Kim, server! Sasha, server! Shea, so please give me pointers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieandkatyasgreenscreen/pseuds/trixieandkatyasgreenscreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie is in need of a job and ends up working at a restaurant called "Gingy's". There, she meets a woman named Katya who is not only infuriating, but something else Trixie can't quite place...</p><p>Sorry this is my first summary hdsjfhdj but hello everyone! As you can tell from the tags this is my first fic ever so any pointers or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel &amp; Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Application</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Dolls! This is all very new to me so please, if you have any advice or want to give constructive criticism you can reach me on tumblr @unhhhhmaryeunice to shoot me a message or an ask! Hope you all are having a lovely day! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was an empty hole in her chest that felt heavy with a need to be filled. Alright, maybe it was only heavy because Kitten was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> laying on her chest, but there was a hole there nonetheless. Trixie wouldn’t consider herself a lazy person. She loved to ride her pink bike on the trail by the lake, her long, curly blonde locks flowing behind her as she took in the energy of the city. Watching people pass by one by one, each with a different life and a different story. She also loved doing those youtube workout videos to keep her figure looking stunning and snatched, but ever since she quit her last job, she hasn’t been able to get rid of this empty feeling. Maybe because it was the first job she actually liked doing and was actually good at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most people who work in the food service industry either don’t like it and are in it because they can’t find a better job, or like it just enough to end up getting sucked into staying there forever. Trixie’s last job was being a server at some big chain restaurant. She was really good at serving and was often able to get good tips from her customers. Of course it did help that Trixie was obviously a very attractive woman, with her long, curly blonde hair and her curvy figure along with those deep brown eyes and only slightly crooked teeth that made her all the more endearing. And not to mention her extremely witty and yet sweet personality. Okay fine, she was totally hot. But all that charm still didn’t prevent her manager from being outright rude to her, so she quit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her second alarm went off and she finally pulled herself out of her pink bed and shuffled into the kitchen to start her morning tea. She looked at Kitten perched on her white marble counter, her fur almost matching the bright white, looking at Trixie with her bright blue eyes. “Aw is my baby hungry?” Trixie cooed as she pulled the cat food from out of the cupboard and began to pour it into the bowl labeled in pink with  “Kitten”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today’s gonna be the day</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she closed the cat food and grabbed her mug full of tea. She walked into the living room and sat down on her white couch, grabbing the remote off of her coffee table and opening Netflix to watch Sex Education. Most people wouldn’t like to watch such a raunchy show so early in the day but Trixie found the gross nature of the show hilarious. Not to mention she had a huge crush on Jean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I find older women so attractive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she grabbed her laptop, running her toes through the soft plush material of her baby pink living room carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She types in </span>
  <em>
    <span>restaurants near me</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her google search engine and begins to scroll through the many food places near her. Living downtown in a big city gave her a lot of options when it came to looking for a serving job. She scrolled past the many large chain restaurants, shaking her head, deciding not to go through that again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s gotta be something that’s not a basic ass restaurant </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she continued scrolling, sipping on her still hot tea. Only a few moments later, she came upon a restaurant called “Gingy’s”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is a Gingy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she moved her courser to the website button. From looking at the website, she learned that Gingy’s was a higher class, yet approachable restaurant owned by a woman named Ginger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she continued looking through the website taking another sip from her tea that was almost gone at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple more minutes of searching she decided to take a shot at it and fill out an application. There was no application online so she assumed she would have to go fill one out in person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I actually have to get dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she closed her laptop after putting the address into her phone. Once her episode finished, she got up and walked to the kitchen, putting her mug in the sink as she called her best friend. “Hey bitch” Morgan said as soon as she answered the phone. “What? No hello? How are you? Did you sleep well?” Trixie said as she padded down the hallway into her room, seeing Kitten sprawled out in the middle of Trixie’s bed with her pink collar on backwards. “If you wanted warm greetings you wouldn’t be friends with me” Morgan joked through the phone. “Yea too bad I like your rotted ass” Trixie said through a smile as she set her phone down on her vanity and put it on speakerphone. “Anyways, what are you up to today Trix?” Morgan asked as Trixie walked over to her dresser, taking off her sleep shirt and shorts and putting them in the hamper on the way there. “Oh you know the usual, going out and applying for a job” Trixie said smiling through her sentence. “Oh thank god! Now you’ll be too busy to bother me” Morgan teased “That’s great sweetie! Where are you going to apply at?” she asked. “There’s this place near me called Gingy’s that’s a cute little restaurant” Trixie said, pulling out her more professional clothing items. “Trixie that’s great! I hope you get the job, maybe you’ll meet some new people” Morgan said, the smirk evident in her voice. “I’ve already told you Morgan, i’m not that interested in a relationship right now” Trixie said, setting out a white chiffon blouse and a baby pink miniskirt on her bed. “I know but i think it will be nice for you to put yourself out there. Get those cobwebs out of your pussy mama”. “Ew I am hanging up you are totally disgusting” Trixie said, smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe meeting someone would be nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ugh okay bye hon. Let me know how the application goes! Love you hoe.” Morgan said before she hung up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Trixie completed her makeup routine of putting on her foundation, concealer, light pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, blush, highlight, and finally, her lashes, she applied one coat of a peachy pink nude lip and a clear gloss. Once she deemed her face perfect enough, she took her long curly locks and piled them neatly on top of her head, letting a few tendrils fall out to frame her face and make her look just a little bit cuter. She got up from her vanity and walked over to her bed to put on her clothes. She first put on a baby pink lace bra with matching panties and a matching garter to hold up her sheer stockings. She put on her white chiffon blouse that dipped low enough to see cleavage while still remaining professional. She then put on her baby pink skirt that showed off her long legs while slightly synching in her waist to give her a more exaggerated hourglass figure. Finally, she put on a pair of white, sensible pumps and walked over to the mirror to inspect her outfit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she walked out of the room and into the living room. Grabbing her pink purse and her keys she said a quick goodbye to kitten and exited her apartment. She got into her white honda accord and made her way to Gingy’s, listening to Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5 on her way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Trixie pulled up to the restaurant it was a little bit smaller than she expected. There wasn’t any outdoor seating so maybe that’s why it didn’t seem larger to her compared to her last job that had indoor and outdoor seating. She walked up the six cement steps lined with various flowers and ferns to the front door of the restaurant. As she walked in the glass paneled door, she was greeted by a nice looking woman, probably no older than herself, who had a bright smile and a lot of highlight on. “Hi! How many?” the woman asked. “Oh actually I was here to apply for a job. The website didn’t have an application button so I just assumed I was supposed to apply in person.” Trixie said as the young woman put down the menus she had in hand. “Oh yeah totally! Here fill this out and I'll go get Michelle,” the girl said while opening a drawer in her stand, pulling out an application and handing it to Trixie. “You can just go fill that out at one of the bar tables over there.” she said, pointing to a section on the right with three high tables and a bar. “Okay cool!” Trixie said before she saw the woman walk into the back of the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie walked to the high top closest to the door and took a seat. She pulled a pink pen out of her pink purse and started filling out the application. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Name? Trixie Mattel. DOB? 08/23/1998...</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she was filling out her application, she looked around the restaurant and noticed that it was actually quite nice. There were about six booths lined up on a wall at the other end of the restaurant, all with black cushions and light blue tables. The rest of the tables in the restaurant had four chairs around them and were spaced evenly throughout the restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit, and the walls had lots of various artwork on them. It was the middle of the day so the restaurant was nearly empty, only two or three tables were occupied by guests, the only workers she saw were a bartender, one male server, and the woman from the host stand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This place is kind of cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she continued filling out the application.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as she was finishing up, a woman with black hair, sharp brows, and eyes that could kill walked up to Trixie’s table. “Hello my name is Michelle, I’m the general manager here. Farrah told me you’re looking for a job.” the woman, Michelle, said while holding out her hand for Trixie to shake. Trixie cleared her throat before speaking, “Yes ma’am I was hoping to get a server position here.” Trixie said while trying to calm her nerves. She wasn’t usually intimidated by people but for some reason she was really anxious around this woman. “Of course, let’s look at your application shall we?” Michelle said. Trixie handed Michelle her application and waited for her to look over it. “Alright it says here your name is Trixie and you are 21 years old. You do have experience serving tables, may I ask where you served before?” Michelle said. “I used to serve at the chain restaurant Billy’s but that didn’t work out so now I'm here.” Trixie said. “Why did you leave?” Michelle asked. “I quit due to poor management” Trixie said, hoping that didn’t make her sound like a brat. “Hmm, I like a girl that knows what she wants. Why do you want to work here and what can you contribute to our team?” Michelle asked with a pleasant smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bob walked from the dining room into the back party room of the restaurant. “Looks like we got a fresh one out there Katya.” He said to Katya who was sitting at a table messing with her lighter. “No shit really! Is she hot?” Katya asked while perking up in her seat a huge grin of pearly white teeth spreading on her face. “Go look for yourself mama.” Bob said, pointing in the direction of the main restaurant as he sat down at the same table as Katya. Katya got up and looked through the glass door of the private party room and saw a blonde bombshell sitting at a bar table talking to Michelle. “Holy shit” Katya said as her eyes raked over the girl's body. She had blonde, curly hair that was piled on top of her head, some curls falling out making her look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> katya thought as she continued looking. She couldn’t help but notice the girls perfect curves and her thighs... oh her thighs looked so thick Katya just wanted to take a bite from them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or rather bite into them</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. “She’s literally a life sized fucking barbie!” Katya said. As the girl began to speak Katya had to peel herself from the door so as to not look like a total creep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>“Well I want to work here because this place seems very approachable and comfortable. I can contribute my hard working attitude and team working skills when here. I believe that serving isn’t just one person’s job, it’s about helping each other and the restaurant run.” Trixie said, gaining confidence with every word. “Alright miss Mattel just give me one second and i’ll be right back” Michelle said smiling as she got up. </span><em><span>I totally just got this job </span></em><span>Trixie thought smiling to herself.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, Michelle came up to the table with a bag that said “Gingy’s” on it. “Alright miss Trixie congratulations! You’ve been hired!” Michelle said, smiling wide. “Oh thank you so much Michelle! I’m so excited to start!” Trixie said, smiling a smile that showed off her cute, slightly crooked teeth. “Good because you start tomorrow! This bag has everything you’ll need, two shirts, a copy of the food menu, a copy of the drink menu, and two aprons. I’ll put you on the schedule tonight and email you a link so you can see it as well. Welcome to the team!” Trixie couldn’t believe she’d gotten hired so quickly. “Thank you so much!” Trixie said. As she walked out of the restaurant she sent a quick text to Morgan that said  “Come over to mine tonight at 8, bring the champagne!” along with a long string of confetti and champagne emojis. She started her car and drove off with a smile plastered on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting on her couch when her doorbell rang. Trixie practically skipped over and opened the door. “My bitch is employed!” Morgan said as she entered the pink and white apartment. “Yes I am thank you very much” Trixie said with a proud smile on her face. Trixie and Morgan spent the next two hours drinking and talking about the restaurant before Morgan had to leave.”Bye sis. I’m so proud of you!” Morgan said as she left before getting into her uber. Trixie put their glasses in the sink and crawled into bed, already having on her pink sleep shirt, bra discarded long ago, and white sleep shorts. Trixie drifted off to sleep with Kitten by her side, thrumming with excitement for her first day tomorrow at Gingy’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I decided to upload a couple hours earlier because I just can't wait for y'all to read this story!</p>
<p>Also this fic is set somewhere in the United States of America and here it is customary to tip servers so that's why there may be talk about tipping :)</p>
<p>Thank all of you readers for joining me on this journey, this story keeps getting better and better as I write it I swear!</p>
<p>Have a lovely day babes &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trixie woke up five minutes before her alarm with a startle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God why did I have that weird ass dream again</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she rolled out of bed. She’s had this weird recurring dream where she’s at brunch with Morgan talking about whatever and then her teeth just start falling out of her mouth. She’s tried googling an answer before but always ends up with nothing and the one time she asked Morgan about it, she’d just brushed it off.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing as she got out of bed, she went into the livingroom to check on her succulents. She went up to each one, touching them softly and making sure they had enough water before going into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Opening her fridge, she bent over to grab some eggs, avocado, and lemons. She stood up, closing the fridge door and was greeted by Kitten walking towards her and weaving through her legs. “Hi baby! How are you doing my little one?” Trixie said as she picked up the white cat who in turn began to purr loudly against Trixie's chest. The moment was cut short when Trixie’s phone rang loudly, startling both Kitten and Trixie causing Kitten to jump from her embrace and scurry off to Trixie’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie looked at her screen and saw that it was Morgan calling. She smiled and immediately answered the phone “Hey sis!” she said as she pulled out a butter knife from her kitchen drawer and salt and pepper from her center island. “Hello darling. Excited for your first day?” Morgan asked as Trixie popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. “Oh my god yes! I think this job is going to be totally fun and exciting!” Trixie said as she took the toast and started to spread the avocado on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll meet anyone fun today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean i'm sure I will, restaurants usually have a pretty diverse staff so there’s someone that’s bound to like me a little.” Trixie said giggling  as she set a pan on the stove and turned the heat to high. “I don’t know Trix, you’re pretty unbearable.” Morgan teased through the phone. “Shut up you bitch!” Trixie said, cackling through the phone and scrambling her eggs. “Hey you know I love you but i’ve got to go get ready. Love you lots!” Trixie said before they hung up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on one of her barstools at her island while eating her avocado toast and eggs, squeezing a little bit of lemon on her toast to give it a nice citrus tang to it. As she was eating her food, she couldn’t help but wonder what Gingy’s was going to be like, not only customer-wise but also coworker-wise. Trixie was usually a pretty fun and sweet person. Sure, her sense of humour was dry and sometimes she would say things without a filter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but surely there’s someone there who will find me interesting. Right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie finished her breakfast and got up, putting her dirty plate and fork in the sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to do the dishes </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she went over to her cabinet, grabbing Kittens food and pouring it into her bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing her food and feeding Kitten, Trixie walked into her room and pulled out a shirt from the bag that Michelle gave her, as well as an apron. Setting the items on her pink bedding, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her only pair of black skinny jeans. Luckily, her old job had a similar uniform so she didn’t have to go out and buy a pair and she knew this pair fit her very well. She took off her pink shirt and white shorts as well as her underwear and put them into the hamper, making a mental note to do laundry when she got home that night. She put on a regular, white tee shirt bra and a pair of white cheeky panties before pulling on her shirt and shimmying into her jeans. She tucked the shirt into the jeans and decided to forgo a belt, she didn’t need to look good for anyone if she was just going to be at work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to her vanity and did a slightly more casual makeup look for the day, deciding to only put on some concealer, light brown eyeshadow, black liner, lashes, and highlight before putting a clear gloss with a slight pink tint to it over her full lips. She then brushed her hair out with her fingers, making sure the curls stayed nice and tight as she piled them on top of her head in a messy but cute fashion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she thought her hair looked cute but still functional, she got up and walked over to the end of her bed where she sat down and put on a pair of white socks with little pink flowers stitched in on the sides. After her socks were on she reached under her bed “OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!” she yelled as Kitten came running out from underneath the bed right as she reached her arm down there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That cat almost gave me a fucking heart attack</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she sighed and pulled out a pair of cute, yet comfortable pink sneakers and laced them up so they wouldn’t slip off during her shift. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s gotta like you </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she grabbed her apron and left her bedroom. Trixie entered the living room looking at the time on her phone. It was 2:30pm and she was told to be there by 2:50 so she grabbed her keys and purse and left her apartment, locking the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled up to Gingy’s at exactly 2:45 “I guess early is on time” she muttered as she turned the key in the ignition to turn off her vehicle, stepping out of it and clicking the little pink button on her keys to lock the car. She made her way up the cement steps and walked into the restaurant. She was greeted by the same girl from yesterday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Farrah? Was that her name? Maybe it was...</span>
  </em>
  <span> but before she could finish that thought the girl started talking in a very excited manner. “Hey how are you?! My name is Farrah! I saw you yesterday and i’m so excited to start working with you!” she said very quickly. “Thanks! I’m excited to work here!” Trixie said before she made her way through the restaurant to the back room where the staff usually had their pre-shift discussion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she walked in she saw a group of about 4 female workers and one male worker, one of the female workers wearing a different shirt than the rest of them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She must be the bartender</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trixie thought as she was greeted by Michelle, “Hello honey, how are you? Excited to start today?” Michelle asked with a smile on her face. “Oh totally” Trixie said, matching Michelle’s grin. “Alright well let me go around and introduce you to everyone! All right everyone quiet down. We have a new trainee today and I want to introduce her to all of you. Alright Trixie this is Crystal.” Michelle said as she pointed to the one girl with a different shirt than everyone else. Crystal had long, brown curly hair and a pair of wire rimmed glasses on her face as well as some light brown eyeshadow and glossy lip gloss. “So nice to meet you! I’m the bartender here.” Crystal said as she held out her hand for trixie to shake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that’s why she had a different shirt on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought before saying a polite “Nice to meet you too!” “Alright moving on..” Michelle said. “This is Sasha, she’s been with us for about four months.” Sasha was a very pretty girl with a shaved head who had one some dark eyeshadow and a dark, red lip. “Welcome” she said with a polite smile on her face. From just looking at her Trixie could tell she wasn’t the type of person who would normally hang out with her, she had gothic tattoos adorning her arms and collarbones and her earrings were both little skull studs, as well as an industrial piercing on her left ear. “Thank you!” Trixie said, returning a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw look at her all shy and scared of big scary Sasha!” said the only male server on the team before laughing to himself, some of the other staff members laughing as well. “And this is Bob. Don’t worry about him, he's just grumpy because his best friend is out sick today.” Michelle said motioning over to the tall man with a muscular build and dark brown eyes. “Hey i’m not upset because Katya isn’t here, I just think it’s cute that we have a shy one now” Bob said, messing with the dangling earring he had on his right ear. “Well it’s really nice to meet you,” Trixie said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who Katya is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as Michelle introduced the next girl. “This is Shea, she’s one of our team members who’s been here the longest..” “And is also my girlfriend!” said Sasha. “Yes she is also dating Sasha” Michelle said slightly irritated at the interruption. Shea was a tall woman with long brown hair that was wavy and ended just above her tailbone. She had big brown eyes with shimmery copper eyeshadow and thick eyelashes as well as a thick layer of lip gloss coated on her gorgeous lips. “It’s really nice to meet you! I’m super excited that you’re joining our team.” she said as she flashed a perfect grin towards Trixie. “Thank you so much! I’m excited to be here” Trixie said, smiling at Shea with a closed mouth smile. “And last but not least we have miss Kimberley over here” Michelle said pointing to a girl with medium length blonde hair and bold makeup. “Please, just call me Kim.” the girl said, holding out her hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Kim,” Trixie said while shaking the girl’s hand. “Kim is also going to be the one training you these next couple of days” Michelle said “don’t teach her any of your bad habits Kimberley.” Kim rolled her eyes “Who? Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about” Kim said while giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Trixie had met everyone, her and Kim began to get things ready for the shift. While Trixie tied her apron around her small waist, Kim began to explain how to brew the tea. “So you just pour in the water up to this line and then throw the tea leaves in there. Make sure when you slide in the container it’s all the way in. One time, I put it on crooked and there was tea all over the expo area.” Kim said giggling as she slid the container into the slot. “And then you just click the button and the tea will filter into the jug.” Kim said as she clicked the button. “How much tea would I make for a busy night?” Trixie asked. “I would say three jugs for a busy night and one jug for a slow night. Today is a sunday night so it’ll probably be pretty slow.” Trixie nodded her head as they moved along the expo area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim showed Trixie where to get water, sodas, ice, and cups for drinks as well as the area where the food is and how to make sure she had the right plates. “And if you’re ever really busy, Farah is pretty good about helping servers so you can always ask her for help.” Kim said smiling at Trixie, “any questions?” Kim asked. “No, I don’t think so. The only thing I was really nervous about was meeting new people.” Trixie said, slightly avoiding eye contact with Kim. “Oh you don’t need to worry. A total babe like you will be just fine here! The only ones that can be a little mean are Bob and Katya, they’re both 32 years old and like to make fun of the younger servers every chance they get. How old are you Trix?” Kim asked, the nickname giving Trixie a little bit of comfort. “I’m 21 years old, i’ll be 22 in August. How about you?” Trixie asked. “Oh i’m 23 years old.” Kim said. “Damn 21! You are a little young.” Kim said giggling with Trixie. “Hey I'll be 22 in like two months you bitch!” Trixie said while her and Kim continued to laugh. “Oh I can’t wait for you to meet Katya just so I can see your face when you see her!” “Why is she scary looking?” Trixie asked furrowing her brow </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s no way someone with the name Katya is ugly </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. “No she’s just... intimidating to say the least.” Kim said. “Alright onto the dirty dishes!” she said as they walked out of the expo area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the shift went by smoothly, Trixie only having three or four tables, it being a slow night. Trixie got to know the rest of her coworkers a little better, seeming to get really close with Kim and Shea rather quickly. She learned that Shea and Sasha have been dating for about three weeks but they had liked each other longer than that and just couldn’t admit their feelings to one another. She had also learned Kim was hoping to start her own makeup brand in the future and loved anything involving makeup. Trixie got added to the work group chat called “Gingy’s Hoes” and added everyone’s number to her phone. Once she finished her side work and rolled her silverware, she was saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the restaurant. As she walked out of the glass door, she got a notification from her phone. It was Shea in the groupchat, “Congrats Trixie! Awesome first day hon :)” Trixie smiled at her screen as the rest of the staff congratulated her, all except for one number she didn’t have saved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be that Katya chick </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she got into her white car and made her way home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she walked in the door she was greeted with Kitten sitting by her water bowl and meowing. “Aw did you miss mommy while she was at work? I’m sorry baby let’s get you some water.” She said as she went over to the sink and turned on the tap water, filling Kitten’s bowl and setting it back down on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then made her way into her room after setting her purse and keys down on the table by the front door. When she entered her room she took off her pink sneakers and socks before taking off her uniform and putting it in the hamper along with her bra and panties. She walked into her bathroom and started her shower, putting the water on hot and taking off her makeup at the sink. She shampooed her long curls and deep conditioned her hair to give it an extra soft feel to it. She lathered her body in her coconut almond body wash and then shaved her legs, struggling a bit with the back of her legs, as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was all clean and hydrated she got out of the shower and made her way over to her dresser, opting for an extra large Dolly shirt and a pair of hot pink panties as pajamas for the evening. She walked over to her hamper and made her way into the laundry room, thanking whatever higher being that she was able to have a washing machine and dryer in her apartment. After throwing her clothes into the washer she made her way over to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. After her dishes were cleaned and dried, she padded over to her white couch, moving some of the pink throw pillows, and opened Netflix to watch Sex Education.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Just as she was about to finish her second episode, she heard her washing machine ding indicating that the wash was finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she turned off her t.v and went to the laundry room. As she was putting the clothes from the washer into the dryer she thought about what her shift was going to be like tomorrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well it is a monday so it’ll probably be slow again </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she turned the timer for the dryer, turning off the light and making her way to her bedroom. Once she walked in she saw Kitten laying on the pillow opposite of hers, all curled up into a little ball. Trixie crawled into bed, turning off the lights and setting her alarm on her phone before drifting off into a comfortable sleep, murmuring a goodnight to Kitten before falling all the way in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strong Legs and Red Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again everyone! So I literally couldn't help myself and decided to give y'all the chapter where Trixie finally meets Katya.</p><p>Please let me know what you guys think!</p><p>You can reach me through here, or through my tumblr which is @unhhhhmaryeunice </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her alarm woke her up that morning, the familiar blaring noise filling her room jolting her awake. She clicked stop on her alarm and pulled the silky pink comforter off of her body before getting up on wobbly feet and heading to the bathroom. She switched the light on in her bathroom, grimacing for a second as the bright lights filled her groggy senses, her body still not completely awake . She used the toilet, washing her hands when she was finished and grabbed her pink and purple toothbrush from its container. She put some toothpaste on her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth, hearing her phone go off in the bedroom. She walked over to her phone and saw that it was a notification from Morgan, “How was your first day?? You never told me last night so I assumed you just went to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie smiled internally, she loved that Morgan cared about her enough to check in on her and make sure she was doing okay. “The shift was great! I’m meeting one other person today and then I'll have met everyone, although my coworker Kim said she’s pretty intimidating...” Trixie sent her message before returning to the bathroom and washing out her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her toothbrush back in it’s container and walked back into her room, her phone going off. Trixie walked over and read the notification, “Oh I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about Trix. Who knows... you might like her ;) ;).” Trixie giggled to herself, “Well she is an older woman so maybe ;). No but seriously she could be a total bitch.” Trixie sent as she took her phone into the kitchen to get started with breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually she likes to start her day off with something healthy but this morning she is opting for a bowl of lucky charms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll eat something healthy tonight </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reasoned to herself as she poured the sugary cereal into her bowl. Just as she was sitting down on her couch to eat, pulling up some cartoons to watch, her phone went off again. “You and your older women, smh. Let me know how your shift goes today babes, love you!” Trixie sent a quick “Love you too” before setting her phone down and focusing on the Power Puff Girls fighting Mojo Jojo on her screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she finished her breakfast, she put her bowl and spoon in the sink and made sure Kitten was doing okay. She walked out onto her balcony to see Kitten laying under the small table she had out there, playing with a leaf that had fallen from the oak tree that towered next to her apartment building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Kitten was content, she walked back inside and made her way to her bedroom to get ready for work. Before getting to her bedroom, she pulled her clothes out of the dryer, closing the laundry room door behind her and setting the clothes down on her bed. She walked over to her vanity, choosing to do a pink eye look today with a light pink lip as well as some blush. Once she finished her makeup she put her hair in a high ponytail, her hair being so long the ponytail ended in the middle of her back. Thanks to her shower last night her curls were in perfect coils and all Trixie had to do was brush them out a little with her fingers. She also decided to add a cute little pink clip on the left side of her head for a little more pop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting on a little silver necklace with a heart charm and her two favorite rings, one being a small butterfly and one being a rose quartz stone, she walked over to her bed to put on her uniform. She shucked off her sleep shirt and put on a bra before putting on one of her Gingy's shirts, tucking it into her black skinny jeans and deciding to wear a pink belt to cinch her waist in a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting on her clothes she walked over to the mirror to inspect her whole look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn Trixie you look good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she scanned over her hourglass figure. The v-neck cut of the shirt made her cleavage pop a little and the jeans showed her thick legs and wide hips really well while the belt accentuated her small waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting on some light pink socks and lacing up her pink shoes, she grabbed her apron off of the bed and made her way towards the living room. She entered the room, making sure she had her phone and her apron with her before heading towards the door, grabbing her purse and keys off of the front table. “Bye bye Kitten!” she yelled behind her as she shut the door and locked it. Getting into her car she suddenly felt a little nervous about going to work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she’s nice like everyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trixie thought as she pulled out of the garage and onto the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Bob you’ve gotta tell me what she’s like!” Katya said as her and Bob sat in the back room of the restaurant. “There’s nothing to say Kat I literally said one thing to her and that was it!” said Bob as he took a sip of his diet coke. “Well what does she </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>like?” Katya pressed. “I don’t know girl, she seemed a little shy but she got along really well with Kim and Shea.” Bob said, already knowing where Katya was going with this. “Shy huh? Interesting...” she said as she leaned back into her seat with a smug grin on her face. “She didn’t look to gay Kat, she had a manicure for christ’s sake.” Bob said as he rolled his eyes. “Hey a manicure could just mean she’s a bottom,  you know I'm a top so how could her being a bottom be bad for me?” Katya said, flailing her arms as she spoke in a chaotic fashion. “Whatever grandma” teased Bob as he got up to throw his can away. “Hey we’re the same age you cunt!” Katya yelled, laughing as Bob left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie pulled up to Gingy’s, parking her car out front and walked in with a confident stride. She had listened to Britney Spears Womanizer on her way there to boost her confidence and so far, it was working. As she walked in, she was greeted by Farrah again “Hey! Oh my gosh you look so cute today! Love the clip!” Farrah said with a smile as she looked at Trixie’s hair and makeup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Your makeup looks really nice as well” Trixie said with a smile, noticing how shimmery Farrah had done her makeup. She walked through the restaurant to the back room and was immediately greeted by Kim and Shea. “Damn sis you look hot!” Kim said as she got up to hug a giggling Trixie. “Yeah mama, a real babe if you ask me” said Shea, ignoring the glare she got from Sasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya was sitting on the other side of the room talking to Sasha when Trixie walked in. Sasha and her were in a deep conversation about how the tarot card “Death” had a positive meaning to both of them. Katya was mid sentence when her mouth dropped open and she froze, her hands remaining in mid air from flailing about not three seconds ago. Sasha turned her head and saw that Trixie was the one to cause Katya to freeze. “Kat are you good?” she asked, trying to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth with the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya moved her eyes over Trixie, first noticing her cute, chubby cheeks and her slightly crooked teeth as she smiled. The way her brown eyes lit up upon seeing Kim and Shea and the cute little giggle that left her mouth after something Kim had said. Her eyes roamed over her body for a second, admiring her curves before snapping out of her daze as to not get caught ogling and looking back towards Sasha, who was now giving Shea a glaring look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys that’s really sweet of you.” Trixie said before walking into the room, her ponytail bouncing behind her, and taking a seat next to Kim. She watched Shea walk across the room to Sasha and noticed another person sitting there, someone she hasn’t met before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be Katya</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she admired the woman's seemingly slender figure, her v-neck shirt revealing she had small, yet round breasts and her jeans showing off the muscles that were under the material, almost straining to get out, as well as a small waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was a platinum blonde 10 that ended above her collar bones coming down in waves, she also had short blunt bangs that Trixie could only imagine being messed up after a busy shift. She had on some dark, smokey makeup and a red lip that looked like it could stain anything it touched. By the looks of it, the woman was older than Trixie, maybe 29 or 30 but despite her looking older, she seemed shorter than Trixie. She had black doc martens on her feet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>total lesbian </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought as she looked at the tattoos covering her arms, noticing one particularly enticing dagger tattoo on her inner left forearm. She also noticed the woman had a daith piercing on her right ear and a conch piercing on her left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After just noticing bright blue eyes Michelle walked into the room and gathered everyone's attention. Trixie turned her head quickly and hoped that the other blonde didn’t notice her staring. “Alright everyone today is a monday night and we only have one large party so it will be a pretty chill shift. When the party comes I'm going to let Farrah pick who gets it based off of how many people each of you have had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michelle opened her mouth to speak before being interrupted. “But me and Bob usually take large parties, why are we changing it now?” asked the platinum blonde, a look of confusion covering her face as her brows furrowed. “Because, Katya, we have someone new who might want to get experience taking larger parties here. Trixie, meet Katya, Katya, Trixie.” Michelle said motioning between the two, slightly annoyed at Katya but smiling at her nonetheless. Katya looked at Trixie and then just rolled her eyes as she huffed and leaned back into her seat, murmuring something to Bob. “Alright now that that’s settled, let’s go over the menu changes for today. We are out of pickles so 86 pickles on the burgers.” Michelle said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pre-shift was over, Kim and Trixie went to the bar to learn about the different drinks they had. The bar had a light blue base that matched the tables and a black top with black stools all around the outside, dimly lit lamps hanging over every other chair. “Hey Crystal!” said Kim as her and Trixie walked up. “Hey girls! What can I do for you guys?” Crystal asked as she was cutting up limes on a mini white cutting board. “I just came here to teach Trixie about the different kinds of drinks we had and what drinks to try and sell.” said Kim as her and Trixie occupied the end of the bar where there weren’t any stools, leaning over to look at all the different liquors and wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t mind making most of the drinks...” Crystal started “ But please for the love of god, don’t ring in a fucking martini with an olive stuffed with blue cheese. Those things are a pain in my ass to make and they make my hands smell bad for the rest of the shift.” Crystal said giggling as she put the sliced limes into a clear, plastic container, setting it on the bar top. “The only thing you really need to know is that limes go on the rim of the margaritas, other than that it is smooth sailing for you” Crystal said smiling at Trixie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing over here newbie? Getting drunk on your second day?” Said Katya as she made her way over to the bar, a confident aura radiating off of her. “Katya leave her alone” said Crystal as she went to the bar closet to get some more wine. “What? If there’s a party I want to be invited to it.” said Katya as she stood next to Trixie on the opposite side of Kim, a smug grin plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yea like i’d invite you to my party” said Trixie with a roll of her eyes, focusing back on the different spirits and wines in front of her and huffing out a breath. “Ooo she’s a bratty one. I like them bratty, it makes it even more fun to mess with them.” Katya said and she took the gum out of her mouth and threw it in the trash can, smirking while looking at Trixie who wasn’t paying any attention to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh whatever. Kim can you show me where our section is?” Trixie said, pulling Kim away from the bar and away from Katya. “Sure thing Trix.” Kim replied as they walked away, Crystal walking back up before they were completely gone. “You might not want to mess with her Kat.” Crystal said as she bent over to put the wine in the fridge, “she seems to know what she’s doing”. She said standing back up and wiping her hands with a rag. “I’ll be the judge of that,” said Katya before walking into the kitchen to brew some tea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d like to see how much she really knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie was about two hours into her shift and she was feeling good. All the tables she had gotten had left her a 20% or above tip and it made her feel like she was doing a really good job. Her and Kim just got an 18 top and she was filling up their waters as someone walked in the kitchen. “Need help with that barbie?” said Katya as she slowly walked over to where Trixie was, looking at the way Trixie’s fingers wrapped around each glass as she filled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Trixie” she said as she continued to fill up the waters, ignoring Katya’s question and rolling her eyes. “Okay Trixie, and I asked you a question.” Katya retorted with a smug grin on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she always roll her eyes like that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she waited for Trixie’s response. Trixie turned her head and looked at Katya </span>
  <em>
    <span>why does she have to be so fucking smug </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she shut off the water and plastered a totally fake, sweet grin on her face “No thank you, maybe next time.” she said before taking the tray full of water and walking out of the door on the other end of the expo area, a sassy sway to her hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katya thought as she grabbed two glasses and got water for the table she just had sit in her section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the shift went by without a hitch. Her and Kim did an excellent job at taking care of the party, only having to deal with Katya a couple more times asking if she needed help with the littlest things, a slightly condescending tone to her voice. It was the end of her shift and Michelle pulled everyone aside to congratulate Trixie on how well she was adjusting to the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great job honey, you’re doing so well.” said Michelle smiling at Trixie. “Yeah great job girl” said Bob right before he went to go check on one of his tables. “Good job sis, you and Kim killed it!” said Shea “Yeah nice job” said Sasha with a nice smile before her and Shea left for the evening. “Good job barbie, although I will say, Bob and I would’ve done better.” Katya teased as she joined the group, laughing to herself. “Oh Katya, honey shush.” Michelle said as she giggled, playfully smacking Katya’s bicep. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Trixie said as she looked at Katya, furrowing her brows and blinking. “Oh nothing sweetie. Good job” Katya said before leaving the room to check on her last table, smirking as she left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie was finally home after her long shift. She walked into her apartment, sighing and pulling out her phone, calling Morgan as she checked on Kitten. “Hey mama! How was your second day?” Morgan asked as Trixie set her purse and keys on the front table. “It was okay. I met Katya-” “Oooo how is she?” Morgan interrupted seemingly excited. “She’s a total bitch” said Trixie as she took Kitten’s food from the cupboard and poured some into her bowl. “Do elaborate,” said Morgan from the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing the cupboard and opening her fridge, bending over to grab some left over vegetable pasta Trixie said, “She kept making fun of me all night and insisted that I needed help with every little thing.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so fucking annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought as she put the pasta into a bowl and into the microwave. “Maybe she was just trying to be nice?” Morgan asked. “No way” Trixie said, “She literally told me that her and another server could do better,” she explained as she pulled the pasta out of the microwave, grabbing a fork and sitting down at her island. “Oof i’m sorry sis, maybe she’ll see how awesome you are and will actually like you sometime soon.” said Morgan as Trixie huffed and continued eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya walked into her apartment, turning on the lights before walking over to her black couch and plopping down on it. Katya’s apartment was a roomy one bedroom two bathroom apartment with light grey walls and a dark grey carpet everywhere except the kitchen and the bathrooms. She had weird artwork hung up all around her apartment along with some weird trinkets she had gotten from flea markets. They were weird but they were hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her black purse onto her grey coffee table before making her way to the balcony for a smoke. As she stepped outside the cool, late night air hit her face giving her a calm feeling. As she smoked her cigarette, she couldn’t help but think about the blonde barbie she’d met earlier that day. The way her curly locks looked in that long blonde ponytail with the pink clip, the way her face got all scrunched up whenever she was frustrated, and not to mention that bratty yet endearing attitude she had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she finished her cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray. She walked inside and went straight to her room, taking off all of her clothes and makeup before climbing into her grey and black sheets, setting her alarm and drifting off to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her phone call with Morgan ended, Trisie rinsed her dishes and put them in the sink before making her way to her bedroom. Once she entered the room, she walked over to her vanity and took the clip out of her hair along with her ponytail. She massaged her scalp as she took off her makeup, making sure to get all of her stubborn mascara off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>She went over to her dresser and peeled off her work clothes as well as her bra and underwear, opting to sleep naked under the cool, silky pink sheets. Crawling into bed, nearly crushing Kitten but moving her over to her respectable side, she set her alarm and closed her eyes. Her brain kept bringing up images of muscular legs and tattooed arms, a smug grin that definitely annoyed Trixie, but gave her another feeling she couldn’t place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, you’re going to do even better than you did today </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought as she fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You're Screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope everyone is having an amazing week so far. I have been super busy with work and decided to post on my day off :)</p>
<p>This story is super fun to write and i'm so excited to share this with y'all :)</p>
<p>If anyone ever needs to send me a message about the story, Trixya, or just need someone to talk to, my tumblr is @unhhhhmaryeunice (also I love talking about movies and t.v shows so talk to me about that too :))</p>
<p>The chapters for each update are getting longer and longer so let me know if y'all think they are too long. (chapter six is literally 5000 words fjsfkafdksl) </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katya wakes up because of a notification on her phone going off throughout the room. She opens her eyes slowly and let’s them adjust to the darkness before rolling over onto her right side. She clumsily reaches her hand out through the darkness, trying to navigate to her bedside table without breaking anything. She successfully finds the table, feeling her way up the drawers until the reaches the top of it. Her fingers find her bedside lamp and fumble with the switch before warm yellow light is filling the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck is texting me this early </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wonders as she peers over the table and grabs her phone, unplugging it from it’s charger. Once she has the phone she plops back down onto her back and looks at the notification. Her eyes are a little bit blurry at first but she blinks a couple of times and sees that it’s Michelle who texted her. “Hey honey, i know it’s early but Kim just told me she’s sick so can you cover her shift later today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya groaned and sat up in her bed, swaying a little at the fast motion before typing her response, “Of course I will, you know I'll do it even if I don’t want to” Katya sent. All of her senses have finally woken up and she knows there’s no way she’ll be able to go back to sleep before the shift. She sets her phone back down on her bedside table, her mouth feeling very dry and sticky as she moves her tongue around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why you shouldn’t have slept with the fan off </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she threw the grey comforter all the way off of her body, putting her hands at both of her sides as she stood up. She wobbled a little bit as she made her way to her bathroom, trying to fix the mess of bangs that were sticking out in all different directions on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the bathroom, turning on the bright white lights and flinching as she accidentally turned the switch for the fan as well, the loud noise filling the small bathroom. She quickly turned off the fan and reached forward to grab her toothbrush off of the sink. She ran water over her toothbrush before grabbing her whitening toothpaste and putting some on the bristles. She stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and began brushing as she closed the lid of the toothpaste. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed, making sure she was getting every bright white tooth as clean as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hygiene is something that Katya took very seriously, despite her grungy aesthetic she always wanted to smell good and taste good. Once she deemed her teeth thoroughly brushed she spit into her sink and grabbed her floss. She finished flossing her teeth and threw the string into the wastebasket, grabbing her alcohol free mouthwash. She poured some into the lid and poured it in her mouth, sloshing the bright blue liquid all around before spitting it into the sink and rinsing the sink clean. She put her mouthwash back onto the counter and turned to leave the bathroom, shutting the lights off on her way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she made her way back into her dimly lit bedroom she heard her phone go off again. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up the phone, reading the new message from Michelle, “Thanks! Oh and since Kim won’t be there, you’re going to have to train Trixie today, it’s her last day of training so it should be pretty easy for both of you.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea it would be easy if she wasn’t so distracting </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she responded with a simple “Okay”, walking into her living room to do some early morning yoga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie woke up with a relaxed feeling, she slowly opened her eyes and admired the bright sunshine flowing in through her window. She reached behind herself to grab her phone and check the time. She opened it and read a message Morgan had sent her before heading off to work earlier, “Good morning :) You are totally going to rock this last training shift!!” Trixie smiled as she sent a flurry of pink hearts in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>After checking all of her social media, Trixie pulled her comforter off of her body and stood up, rubbing her toes through the pink carpet and making her way into the bathroom after grabbing a large shirt from her dresser. </span><em><span>Don’t want to give the neighbors a free show </span></em><span>she thought as</span> <span>she turned the light on and grabbed her face cleanser. She put the cleanser all over her face and scrubbed until she felt her face was clean enough. She took a small pink washcloth from the shower cabinet and ran it under some warm water before wiping the cleanser off of her face. She then grabbed her face moisturizer off of the sink after putting away the wet washcloth. Trixie loved feeling soft and smooth, it made her feel more confident and sexy. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the lid and applying it to her face, she rubbed the moisturizer into her skin making sure it was evenly spread and didn’t miss any areas. She closed the lid on her moisturizer and set it back down on the sink. The blonde Barbie brushed her teeth and then made her way into the kitchen to give Kitten some food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie walked into the kitchen, grimacing a little as her bare feet hit the cold tile floor. She made her way over to the cabinet where she kept Kitten’s food, pulling out the bag and shaking it a little. As she shook the bag, Kitten came running in from the balcony through her cat door, instantly standing on her hind legs right next to the bowl, meowing at Trixie for her to feed her. “Here you go baby” Trixie said as she bent over and filled Kitten’s bowl with food. Standing back up and putting the food back in the cupboard, Trixie made her way over to her fridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the fridge door, grabbing some lettuce, spinach, cherry tomatoes, sliced cucumber, and lemon vinaigrette, placing all of her items on the counter and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet above the counter. She first washed all of the vegetables before placing them into the bowl. She took the vinaigrette and poured it over the salad, closing the cap and putting it back in the fridge before grabbing a fork from her silverware drawer. She sat down at her kitchen island and ate her salad before putting her dishes back in the sink and walking to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie entered her bedroom and made her way over to her dresser. She pulled out a light blue lace bra and it’s matching pair of cheeky panties, taking off her large shirt and putting the lingerie on. She then pulled out her Gingy’s shirt and black skinny jeans from the second drawer, closing the drawer shut with her knee and walking over to set the clothes on her bed. She went and sat down at her vanity, catching a glimpse of her curls in the mirror which were all sticking out of her head chaotically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One thing at a time </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she began her makeup routine. She decided to go with some light purple eyeshadow, blending it into a light pink as she made her way towards her brow bone. She grabbed her liquid black eyeliner and placed a bold, sharp wing that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, I am that bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She put on some extra shimmery highlight and her long lashes before finally spraying some setting spray on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright now for my hair </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she took her curls and arranged them on top of her head so that they would stay. One of her biggest pet peeves while working was to have her hair get in her way. Once she deemed her hair cute but functional, adding in a pink butterfly clip, she stood up from her vanity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making her way over to her bed, she picked up her Gingy’s shirt and carefully put it on so it wouldn’t ruin her hair or makeup. Once her shirt was on she stepped into her skinny jeans, only stumbling a little before tugging them over her thick thighs, struggling a little as she got to her wide hips and round behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God this ass is a blessing and a curse </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she tucked her shirt into her pants. She pulled out a white belt and pulled it through the loops of her jeans, putting it on a tight notch so that her waist looked extra tiny. After inspecting her clothes and making sure she didn’t have any white fur on her, she sat down at the end of her bed and pulled on a pair of white ankle socks and white converse. Once she had her shoes laced up she groaned as she got up and grabbed her apron off of her bed and left the room, turning off the light as she left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya pulled up to Gingy’s, walking in with an excited pep in her step. “What’s up with you?” Bob asked as Katya entered the back room “Finally get laid?” he teased. “I get to train the newbie” Katya said as she plopped down in the seat next to Bob, an excited smile on her face as she buzzed with energy. “Is that why you did this look today?” Bob asked as he looked her up and down. Katya had her hair down in its normal short waves. Her bangs were straightened so that they stayed in the perfect place and didn’t budge throughout her shift. She had on a black smokey eye that was more defined and less messy than her usual look, even opting to put a small wing on the end of her eyeliner as well as some wispy false lashes. Her mascara wasn’t clumpy or dry, it actually made her deep blue eyes pop more. She even put on a little bit of concealer to hide the bags under her eyes as well. For her lipstick she put on a bright, cherry red with a slightly darker red on the outside to make her lips look fuller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly she did put on a little bit of highlight on her cheekbones and brow bone to give her face a little more definition. She looked hot. “What? I can’t make an effort for the new girl?” she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. “No it’s just i’ve never seen you look so nice for work, or ever for that matter.” Bob said as he giggled to himself. “Shut up you whore” Katya said through a wheezing laugh, flailing her arms and smacking the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie pulled up to Gingy’s ready to start her shift. She paused her music, listening to Lady Gaga on her way there, and turned off the car. She hopped out of her white vehicle and made her way up the now familiar steps still lined with various colors of flowers and ferns. She walked into the back room of the restaurant with confidence, seeing everyone sitting around the room except for Kim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s running late? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she walked over to Crystal, ignoring the way Katya looked her up and down as she passed by her, her eyes roaming over her figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Crystal! Is Kim running late?” she asked as she sat down in the chair next to her with a huff. “No she’s out sick today.” Crystal said, making a pouty face as she finished her sentence, her long lashes almost touching the lenses of her glasses as she fluttered them. “Aww poor thing! I hope she feels better.” Trixie said before her attention was captured by Michelle walking into the room, looking confident as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello ladies, and Bob,” Michelle started, earning giggles from everyone and an eye roll from Bob. “As you all know, Kim is out sick today so Trixie you’re going to be training with Katya.” Michelle said smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What. The. Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought as she spared a glance towards Katya, Katya giving her a wink and flashing her a wide grin before returning her attention to Michelle. Trixie snapped her head back towards Michelle, her face feeling hot and a foreign feeling deep in her gut as she tried to focus on the new cheeses Michelle was listing and not the bright white teeth she saw a second ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the pre-shift meeting was over, Katya made her way over to Trixie, her eyes flashing like a predator who’s just found their prey. “Hey newbie, wanna help me wipe down some tables?” Katya asked with a nice smile on her face. Trixie stood up, saying goodbye to Crystal before tying her apron around her waist. “Not like I have much of a choice” she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the shorter blonde and leaving the back room to go get some rags and sanitizer. “You really don't.” Katya said giggling as she followed Trixie into the cleaning supply closet, grabbing some paper towels to dry the tables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which cleaner do we use?” Trixie asked, finally looking at Katya and giving her a chance to look into deep brown orbs. Katya was frozen in place for a second, already getting lost in the different shades of brown with golden flecks. She quickly snapped out of it, stuttering as she said “Uhhh the one in the yellow containers.” Trixie looked at Katya a second longer, raising her brow but seeming to shake it off and grabbed the yellow container full of sanitizer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Trixie and Katya finished wiping down the tables, Farrah came up to Trixie and told her she and Katya were going to have a large party in the back room. “It’s a party of twenty people and they all are going to do separate checks.” Farrah explained to Trixie. “Okay thanks Farrah.” Trixie said with a smile, happy that Farrah told her instead of Katya first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie walked into the expo area, getting glasses and filling them with ice when Katya walked in, “Hey Trixallicious, need some help there sweetie?” Katya asked, placing a hand on Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie responded with a quick “sure”, ignoring the way that Katya’s hand caused warmth to spread throughout her whole arm and the way the nickname made her spine tingle. Trixie and Katya filled up all of the waters in quiet unison, each taking a tray of ten cups out to the party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you pass out the waters while I introduce us?” Katya asked Trixie as they set the waters down at a nearby table. “Actually, do you mind if I introduce us? I’ve never done it before and I want to try it out.” Trixie said with a sweet smile, trying to persuade Katya. Katya returned the smile, looking into Trixie’s almost pleading eyes. She couldn’t help herself and said “Oh honey... no.” and turned her attention to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie stood there dumbfounded as Katya began to speak. “Hello everyone, how are we doing tonight?” Katya asked, her hair bouncing at her shoulders as she glanced at Trixie and then at the waters before continuing to speak. “My name is Katya and Trixie and I are going to be taking care of everyone! Trixie is passing out the waters right now but is there anyone who wants something else to drink?” a few girls raised their hands and Katya made her way over to them as Trixie finished up handing out the waters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time for the table’s check to be paid, Trixie stood at the computer trying to figure out how to separate all the checks correctly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on trix it can’t be that hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she tried to use the separate check button which only split the bill evenly. Just as she was about to give up Katya walked by with ten checks in her hand. “Need some help Barbie?” she asked as she approached Trixie from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie, being so annoyed with the computer that she was too busy to correct Katya on her name, just looked at Katya with wide eyes and said “Yes.” Katya had a small smirk on her face as she said “Yes what?” Trixie rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, saying a quiet “Yes please” as she looked back towards the screen. “Atta girl” Katya said, smiling before she peered over trixies left shoulder, placing a hand on her lower back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh here’s your problem, you clicked separate, that only splits the check evenly. You have to take each seat's order and drag it to the empty half of the screen and print each one from there.” Katya said as she demonstrated with the first one, Trixie trying to focus on what she was saying and not the grounding feeling of Katya’s hand on her. “And once you print each one you can do the same thing to enter the tips later.” Katya finished, Trixie said “Thank you” and looked back at the screen but not before missing Katya giving her a wink as she said “No problem sugar” and walked back towards the table to hand out her half of the checks. Trixie felt her face get hot and did what Katya had shown her and printed each check correctly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does she make me feel this way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she took the checks out to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the shift had ended and Trixie was told she was good to go by Michelle, she got into her car and drove off, still feeling confused about what she felt. She decided to call Morgan to ask for advice. The phone only rang twice before Morgan picked up with a cheery “What’s up Trix?” Trixie groaned and responded “Ugh everything is up Morgan” as she pulled into her apartment building. “Oh no, what’s wrong” Morgan asked before Trixie disconnected the bluetooth to her car and put Morgan on speaker phone as she walked up the steps to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might, maybe, possibly have a crush on Katya.” Trixie said as she unlocked her front door and turned on the light switch, setting her purse and keys down on her front table. “You mean the one that has been teasing you and calling you names all week?” Morgan asked with confusion evident in her voice. “Yep that’s the one!” Trixie said as she made her way into her bedroom, setting her phone down on her bed and throwing off her clothes, putting them into the hamper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay. How do you know?” Trixie sighed, she didn’t want to answer this question because she was going to sound so dumb but she knew Morgan wouldn’t let it go. “It’s just little things like her perfect teeth and how gorgeous she is and the way I could feel every touch she gave me run through my whole body.” she said walking over to her vanity and taking off her makeup. “Oh sis, you are screwed” said Morgan as she chuckled on the other end. “Tell me about it.” said Trixie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya walked into her dark apartment, throwing her purse and keys on the counter before making her way into her bedroom and calling Bob. “How was your day with the Barbie?” Bob asked as soon as he picked up the phone, knowing that was what Katya had called him for. “Oh my god Bob I am so fucked!” Katya said as she took off her uniform and bra, pulling a tee shirt out from her dresser and throwing it over her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“So tell me how it went you lesbian” Bob teased through the phone. “It was literally so hard to get any work done with those fucking gorgeous eyes that literally stared into my soul. Not to mention the fact that she literally would blush any time I called her a nickname!” Katya exclaimed as she sat down and took off all of her makeup. “Like it’s so fun to tease her </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>she looks so adorable after I do it. I just can’t help myself!” “Was there any point where you were actually nice to her this evening?” Bob asked as he laughed at Katya’s loud rambling. “Yes I did teach her how to separate checks correctly and when she said thank you, I swear it was the cutest thing i’ve ever seen” Katya said as she crawled into bed. “I don’t know what to say Katya, if she likes you she’ll make a move, I'm sure of it.” Bob said, yawning on the other end. “Thanks Bob, goodnight, love you whore” said Katya, her grin evident in her voice. “Night Kat” Bob said before hanging up the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh what am I going to do </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she began to fall into a comfortable slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Purple Scrunchies and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful humans! I decided to update because as i'm writing this story, I just want to share more and more with you guys!</p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr @unhhhhmaryeunice if you have any questions or just want to chat :)</p>
<p>Enjoy this chapter! There is a little bit of jealous Trixie here so you're welcome ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red, red lips and toned muscles. That’s all Trixie saw before her morning alarm yanked her from her fantasies and into the real world. She opened her eyes with a groan and threw her right arm behind her trying to turn off the alarm that was blasting throughout her room. After her third swing she managed to hit the stop button and brought her arm back in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God she’s even teasing me in my dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trixie thought as she pulled her pink duvet off of her and stood up. It has been two days of Katya giving Trixie small smirks as she made teasing comments or bright smiles when Trixie did something well. Trxie knows she’s not good at hiding how she feels so Katya </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>how it affects her, she just decides to keep doing it for reasons Trixie can’t seem to figure out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was a friday and Michelle usually asked the girls to come in a little earlier than normal because friday nights were usually very busy at Gingy’s. Trixie did a big yawn while stretching her arms up into the sky above her, her sleep shirt lifting up to her belly button causing a chill to run through her as her skin was exposed to the cold air of her room. She padded her way into her bathroom, trying to tame her wild curls as she walked, and started to brush her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had completed her morning dental routine, Trixie turned off the light and made her way into the kitchen to cook up a healthy breakfast. Arriving at the fridge, she bent over to grab some tomato, cilantro, onions, eggs, and cheese. Another chill ran through her as she shut the cold fridge and air wafted her shirt up slightly as she made her way over to her cutting board. She sliced the tomatoes and onions into small pieces before cutting up the cilantro as well and grabbed a bag of tortilla strips from her cupboard. She cracked her eggs into a pan and added all of her ingredients, scrambling the eggs as they cooked. She then grabbed a can of mashed black beans and put that into another pan, cooking them as well. Once her food was done cooking she grabbed a white plate from the cupboard and began piling the food on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to need a lot of energy today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde thought as she ate her food, a certain older woman creeping into her thoughts as she ate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya arrived at Gingy’s 30 minutes earlier than normal, she always liked to make sure she was prepared for busy nights. She turned off her music, Molchat Doma, got out of her black hyundai sonata and made her way up the cement steps to the restaurant. She walked in and was immediately greeted by Michelle, who was standing at the end of the bar closest to the door. “How’s my favourite little dark duckling?” Michelle asked with a grin on her face, opening her arms for a hug. “Oh you know just living off of the souls of others.” Katya joked as she returned the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “So how was training Trixie the other day? Did she have any issues? I’m only asking because I know tonight is going to be busy and I need to know if I can rely on her.” Michelle asked as she took a seat at one of the bar stools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was fine, the only thing she struggled with was separating the checks but I helped her out.” Katya said, hoping that would lead Michelle into letting her and Trixie share another table together. Katya wasn’t stupid, she knew Michelle could read her like a book and had probably already noticed the interactions between herself and Trixie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay that’s good. Anything else you want to tell me?” Michelle said with a slight smirk. She continued “I just noticed that you and Trix-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up whores” said Sasha as she came up to where Katya was sitting. “Kat I need to talk to you, in private” Katya responded with a simple “Okay” and excused herself from Michelle as Sasha dragged her to the back room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t really have to talk to you. I just wanted to save you from that uncomfortable looking situation.” Sasha said giggling as her and Katya made their way into the back room. “God thank you so much Sasha.” Katya said as she plopped down onto a chair while huffing out a large breath. “So how are things with you and Shea?” Katya asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from her. “Oh my god things are amazing!” Sasha began. She was soon rambling about how well her and Shea are getting along and how nice it is to have someone. Katya tried to focus on what Sasha was saying but her mind kept getting bombarded with images of long curly hair and cute crooked teeth. Katya couldn’t help but imagine herself with Trixie in the situations that Sasha was describing to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and not to mention the sex is fucking phenomenal!” Sasha exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. “Oh no. Don’t tell me you’ve gone all soft on me now.” Katya said with a wide grin on her face. “No no no don’t worry i’m still a cold hard bitch. I just have someone that makes my chilly little heart a little warmer.” Sasha said as she smiled and looked down at her hands. Katya’s heart ached a little at seeing her friend so happy, she was so happy for her and was so glad her friend was in a good place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After twenty minutes of Katya talking to Sasha, Shea coming in a little bit after the two of them, the back room had everyone in it. Well, everyone except for Trixie. Just as Katya was about to ask where she was, her phone went off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Katya, it’s Trixie. Could you tell Michelle I'll be about five minutes later than everyone else? I knew you’d be working tonight so that’s why I'm asking you. Thanks!” Katya read the message, the grin on her face growing with every word she read. She responded with a quick “Sure thing Barbie” and told Michelle that Trixie was going to be late. “You can just fill her in later. You two are going to be sharing that table of 16 in about an hour.” said Michelle, Katya swore she saw a small smirk on her lips but just returned to her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Michelle was explaining something about cocktails to Crystal, Katya’s phone went off in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw the message was from Trixie. She had just sent Katya an eye roll emoji. Katya had a small smirk on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god she’s such a brat </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she typed out her response. “Something wrong sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie looked down at her phone when she got to a red light, her breath automatically hitching as she read what Katya had sent her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetheart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could only imagine the way Katya would look at her while she said that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her lips would turn up into a smirk and her gaze would wander all across my face just to see my reaction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just as Trixie focused on her screen again and began to think about a response, she was startled by the car behind her honking. She looked up and noticed that the light had turned green, she quickly put her phone back in her purse and put her hand up in the rearview mirror as she began to accelerate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michelle was just about to go over the soup of the day when Trixie came into the back room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she saw that Trixie had left her hair down, probably in a rush to get out the door, and had a thick pink headband keeping her curls from flowing into her face. Her hair looked soft and beautiful as it curled down to the small of her back, the headband framing her face beautifully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie silently entered the room and sat down next to Kim in the back. “What happened Trix?” Kim asked with her eyes still on Michelle. “Oh my god my cat got out right as I opened the door to leave so I had to chase her throughout my building just to get her back into my apartment.” Trixie said as her eyes wandered over to Katya who was sitting at the table diagonal to her. “Aw I'm sorry but don’t worry, Michelle hardly ever gives anyone a hard time about being late.” Kim said as she turned her head towards Trixie, noticing that she was looking at Katya. “I noticed that you and Katya have been talking a lot more to each other. Is she actually being nice to you?” Kim asked with a small smile on her face. Trixie finally tore her gaze away from the older blonde, “I mean kind of? Like she’ll still call me barbie and stuff but she will help me out when I need it.” Kim just nodded her head and looked back towards Michelle while mumbling a quiet “Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michelle was about to finish talking when she remembered something she left out. “Oh and Trixie you’ll be sharing that party of 16 with Katya in about a half an hour.” Trixie’s heart dropped. She didn’t think she would be able to share a table with Katya without becoming a flustered mess. “May I ask why I have to share the table with Katya and not someone else, like Kim?” Trixie said, taking all of her effort to not look at Katya. “Well we want you to be with someone who has a lot more experience, it’ll be good for you.” Michelle said nonchalantly while motioning towards Katya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie let out a scoff and turned her gaze to Katya who had a smug look on her face and a twinkle in her eye. “I mean I am experienced as well, I have been serving since I was 18.” Trixie argued as she looked back at Michelle, Kim placing a hand on her arm to calm her down. “Sorry Trixie, maybe next time.” Michelle said, shrugging as her attention was taken by someone from the kitchen dropping a plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Michelle left the room everyone got up to make sure the restaurant was ready for service. Katya walked over to Trixie while she was trying her apron around her waist, her hair getting in the way as she tried to tie it. “Need some help there Trix?” Katya asked as she noticed the girl fumbling with the strings. “No thank you, I can do it” Trixie said with irritation evident in her voice. “Then please just use this” Katya said as she held up a dark purple velvet scrunchie. “Thank you so much,” Trixie said as she took the scrunchie gratefully and finally got her apron tied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem sweetie” said Katya with a dazzling white toothed grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play at this little game </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought, and before Katya could say anything else her mouth went dry as Trixie bent over in front of her, flipping her hair so she could place it in a ponytail on top of her head. She took her time wrapping the scrunchie around her hair four times before standing back up and looking at Katya with a slight smirk on her face. “Thanks again” Trixie said with a sweet smile as she walked away to go get their table ready, Katya standing frozen in her place. “Come on bitch you have a table to set up” said Sasha with a smirk as she walked past Katya into the main dining room. Katya snapped out of her daze and made her way to the dining room to help Trixie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large group ended up showing 45 minutes after their reservation and immediately Trixie is already annoyed. She went into the expo area to fill up waters but when she walked in she saw that katya was already done with them. “Do you want me to help you carry these out?” Trixie asked as she reached for a tray. “Oh I don’t know if you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to carry these out.” Katya teased with a giggle falling out of her mouth. “Alright fine, do as you please.” Trixie said as she made her way out of the area, muttering a small “old lady”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she walked out of the swinging door, she was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist. “What did you just say to me young lady?” Katya said, trying her hardest to keep a straight face and not let out a wheezing laugh. Trixie looked down at the hand around her wrist, admiring the way Katya’s warmth flowed all the way up her arm before looking back up and saying “Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” Katya hummed, “That’s what I thought. Now take that tray out to the table.” she said as she motioned towards the tray of water sitting on the counter. Trixie walked over to the tray, an extra sway in her hips. She knelt down a little to get her shoulder level with the tray and looked up at Katya through long false lashes, saying “Yes ma’am” as she picked up the tray and walked out of the expo area. Katya picked up her tray, ignoring the way those words sent a bolt of arousal straight to her gut, and walked out to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie had just placed her last glass on the table before walking up to Katya. “Okay so I know Michelle wants me to be with someone experienced on this table but I think I'm ready to introduce us to them. Can I?” Trixie asked as she looked down slightly at Katya, Katya being about two inches shorter than her it wasn’t a strain but it wasn’t a normal face to face height. Katya made a fake contemplative look on her face before she made eye contact with Trixie. “Alright fine, on one condition.” Katya said, holding out her index finger. “What’s the one condition?” Trixie asked as she rolled her eyes. “If these bitches stay after close you have to stay with me until they leave.” Katya said with a smile painted across her face. Trixie made an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes again as she said “fine, i’ll stay if they take forever.” Katya clapped her hands together and said “Great! Now don’t roll your eyes too much, it’s not polite” Trixie huffed out a “whatever” and began to introduce herself and Katya to the table, “Hi! How’s everyone doing today? My name is Trixie and me and Katya are going to be taking care of y’all tonight, would anyone like something else to drink besides water?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the end of the night and the table was still there, showing no signs of wrapping up soon. Trixie and Katya had both just done their final call for desserts and drinks, only one girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes on Katya’s end of the table chose to get a dessert. As Katya was kneeling down and taking her order, Trixie couldn’t help but notice the way the girl put her hand on Katya’s bicep as she wrote on her notepad, or the way the girl laughed at everything Katya said. Trixie could feel jealousy running through her veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down Trixie, Katya isn’t even yours to get jealous over </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she took a deep breath and walked over to the back room and took a seat. Katya came in a moment later, “That girl just got her dessert so if you want to start separating the checks now that way we don’t have to do it later.” Trixie got up and fixed her headband, “alright sounds good” she said as she smiled at Katya and went to go print out the checks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie was handing out her checks when she noticed Katya taking the plate from the girl with the dessert. “Is there anything else you need?” Katya asked as she stacked some cups and napkins onto the plate. “No but this is for you.” the girl said with a smile as she handed Katya a small scrap of folded paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. She looked away from where Katya was and continued handing out her bills to her side of the table. Once she had every check and credit card she made her way into the expo area to the computer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck does that girl think she is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought as she dragged each individual order to the printing half of the screen like Katya had taught her to do while she was training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As she was on her third one, Katya walked in through the swinging door with a smile on her face. “God that party was so annoying right Trix?” she said as she made her way to the sink to get herself a glass of water. “Yea” Trixie murmured, not looking at Katya as she continued printing. “So I was wondering, what’s your favorite type of music?” Katya said nervously as she sipped on her water. “I would ask you what your favorite color is but I think it’s very obvious.” Katya continued while giggling to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie didn’t answer Katya, she finished copying off her last bill and walked out of the expo area to go give them back to her guests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm that was strange </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she began to print out her guests tabs. As she was finishing her last check she looked at the piece of paper the girl had given her and chuckled as she saw a phone number. “Call me xoxo -Violet” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea like that’s ever going to happen </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she made her way out to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the table left, Trixie and Katya closed the restaurant. Trixie didn’t say two words to Katya before she left for the night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way she was jealous of that girl, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she left the restaurant and got into her car, putting on some Gluk’ oZa before heading to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie entered her apartment with a deep breath, throwing her purse and keys down on her front table before making her way into the kitchen to feed Kitten. Once she fed her and made sure she had water, Trixie padded into her bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Katya didn’t actually have feelings for you</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she took off her uniform and made her way to her vanity. She pulled Katya’s purple scrunchie out of her hair and placed it on her vanity before taking off her makeup. Once her face was bare she got up and crawled into bed. Just as she got into the bed, her phone went off on her bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya walked into her apartment and placed her black purse on the counter in the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t be jealous unless she actually had feelings for you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katya thought as she made her way down the hallway and into her bedroom. She took off her clothes and put on a pair of red boxers and an old pink floyd tee shirt before making her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was brushing her teeth, she kept thinking about the blonde barbie who seemed to be mad at her for no reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless... she does like you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya asked herself as she finished brushing her teeth and spit in the sink. Once she was done with her nightly routine she walked over to where her side of the bed was and picked up her phone off of the bedside table. “Hey Trixie. Just wanted to congratulate you on doing so well with the party. You’ll be a pro in no time! Goodnight. -Katya” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Trixie read the message three or four times over, wanting to take in every word Katya said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she is interested in me</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she typed out a quick “Thank you. I really appreciate the help you gave me. Goodnight Katya” Trixie turned off her phone and set it down by her lamp. She pulled the covers up to her chin and couldn’t help but think of Katya telling her how good she did as she dozed off into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jackson's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the week long update, I am moving to a university in a couple of days so I am packing and whatnot. </p>
<p>Hopefully this transition won't delay any of the chapters, I'm struggling with chapter 8 right now but i'm sure i'll get it done before I have to post that one, just please be patient if it doesn't happen :)</p>
<p>Hope everyone has had a wonderful week! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trixie woke up the next morning with a plethora of notifications on her phone going off throughout her bedroom. She opened her eyes, wincing as the bright morning sun fled her room, and sat up in her bed with her back against the soft, white headboard. She wiped the blurriness from her eyes and picked up her phone off of the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The messages she was receiving were from the group chat “Gingy’s Hoes”. She scrolled all the way to the top of the messages to read them in order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shea - Hey everyone let’s go to that bar downtown that does two dollar beers. What’s the name of that place again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim - I think it’s called Jackson’s and yaaaaassss let’s go get drunk bitches!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bob - y’all want to go after our shift tonight? It’s a saturday so they’ll be open late. More time for miss Kimberley over here to find a boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie giggled at the jab towards Kim. Kim had been talking to her about getting a boyfriend for a while, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but Kim is not a cute drunk so it probably won’t happen </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself as she continued to read the messages, laughing when she saw that Kim had only responded with a string of middle finger emojis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha - Yes we should go tonight! All of us (Katya that includes you) should dress totally hot ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farrah - Oh my god yes! We haven’t seen eachother out of work in so long it’ll be so nice to see everyone totally slutty!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal - What makes you think we’re going to dress slutty?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal - Nevermind I take that question back. Lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya - Ugh do I have to go??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the groupchat responded yes so Trixie decided to put the cherry on top and typed her response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie - Aw come on Katya, it will be my first time out with everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya looked at her screen as she sat on her couch. She read Trixie’s response and a smile appeared on her face. Katya could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>the pout Trixie would have if she was saying this in person, but she still didn’t know if it was enough to convince her to babysit Kim, Shea, Farrah, Sasha, and Crystal while they all inevitably got shitfaced. She was about to come up with some excuse when her phone went off again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie - Do it for me. Please, Katya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie had a smirk on her face as she typed out her response. She knew Katya wouldn’t be able to say no to her, especially if she asked her to do it for her. She got up from her bed with her phone in hand and went into the livingroom to turn on her t.v. As Trixie was comfortable on her couch watching Sex Education and eating a bowl of special k cereal, she heard her phone go off. She grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and read Katya’s response in the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya - Alright fine barbie, but you owe me honey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim - OMG yas grandma is getting out of her dungeon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha - It’s okay Kat we can suffer drunk Kim together </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal - yay! I’m so excited! This is going to be so fun Trix :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shea - Let’s get fucked up y’all!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bob - Oh god Katya look what you’ve done</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farrah - See you sluts after our shift tonight! ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie read the last few chats, her stomach churning in a delicious way at Katya’s response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You owe me honey </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept on going through Trixie's head as she read through the rest of everyone's responses, her excitement growing with every word she read. Then the realization hit her. She’s going to be in a public place, with Katya who, according to the dress code, is going to be looking hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie practically sprung off of her couch and put her empty bowl into the sink with so much force that she was shocked the bowl didn’t break for a second before running into her room. She walked over to her dresser and yanked open her dress drawer and began to pull out garments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had about thirteen dresses laid out on her bed, all of them were hot but she didn’t know which one to pick. She wanted to look so good that when Katya saw her she wouldn’t be able to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did the only thing a sane person would do in this situation. She went over to her nightstand, grabbing her phone and facetimed Morgan. “Hey sweetie. Is everything okay?” Morgan asked, her brows furrowing and eyes narrowing at the look of panic on Trixie’s face. “Okay so basically me and all of my coworkers are going out to Jackson’s after our shift tonight and Katya is going to be there and the dress code was to dress hot and-” Morgan cut her off, “Trixie, take a deep breath oh my god what is the big deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie took a deep breath before saying, “I don’t have anything hot to wear and I need to look hot!” she said as she threw her hands over her face and slumped down on her bed. “Why do you want to look so good?” Morgan asked with a knowing smile on her face. “Please don’t make me say it Morgan.” Trixie said as she peered at her through her fingers. “Come on Trix, tell me” Trixie huffed out a sigh and murmured a quiet “I want to impress Katya” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan gave Trixie a bright smile and said “See? It wasn’t that hard now was it?” Morgan laughed at how shy Trixie was getting. “Now show me what you have”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie and Morgan had narrowed the large amount of dresses down to only two dresses. The first dress was a white, long sleeved dress that was short, but still cute. It had sleeves that flared out at the ends and a string that tied around the waist to cinch it in. The dress ended at the middle of Trixie’s thighs and was made out of a silky material. The second dress was the one Morgan chose for her. It was a baby pink dress that was made out of latex and hugged Trixie’s body. The dress was shiny like plastic and had thin straps at the top, the bottom of the dress ended at the tops of Trixie’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a slutty barbie. You literally have to wear that dress Trix.” said Morgan as Trixie examined herself in the mirror. “I don’t know Morggy, it seems a little too slutty, even for me.” Trixie said as she ran her hands over her curves her eyes looking herself up and down as she tried to come to a conclusive decision. “I’m sure Katya will like that one, she seems to be head over heels for the barbie fantasy.” Morgan said with a smirk on her face, knowing she just won the argument. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie paused her hands on her body and glanced at Morgan. “Ugh fine. You win this time but only because you played unfairly.” Trixie said pointing her finger at her friend and moving to her vanity to pick out some jewelry. “You know you love me. Hey I gotta go to work but let me know how tonight goes as soon as possible Trix, love you!” “I guess I love you too” Trixie said smiling before she hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took off the pink dress and rolled it neatly into her mini white backpack before placing the jewelry she picked out in it as well. She decided to go with a two layer diamond choker that she got from Forever 21, medium sized pink hoops and a pearl covered clip to put in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she double checked that she had everything she needed for the bar, she went over to her dresser and put on a pink lacy bra and decided to not wear any underwear, she didn’t want any lines showing and it also added to the slutty barbie fantasy she was trying to portray. She put on her Gingy’s shirt and black jeans before walking to her vanity to put on her makeup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dipped her makeup brush into the bright pink eyeshadow and began to put it on her eyelid, blending it out the closer she got to her brow bone. She then took some white eyeliner and placed it on her lower lash line to make her eyes seem bigger. She put on her usual bold black eyeliner and filled in her eyebrows to perfection before finishing off with contour, highlight, blush, and pink lipstick. She placed the lipstick into her mini backpack before looking at herself one more time to make sure her face was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie looked at herself in the mirror and thought she was missing something. She opened the drawers she had on her vanity and found what she was looking for, some pink glitter. She placed the glitter on the inner part of her eyelids and right under her bottom lashes before placing it into her bag in case she needed a touch up later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After slapping on some false lashes she made her way over to the end of her bed and pulled out her pink sneakers that she’d come to love wearing at work. After putting on her socks and shoes, she grabbed a pair of white stilettos and put them next to her mini backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was ready for work she grabbed her apron off of her bed, as well as her mini backpack and her heels, and headed for the door. “Bye Bye Kitten, see you later tonight baby” she said as she left her apartment, already thrumming with excitement for later that evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was frantically going through her dresser when her phone began to ring on her nightstand. She jumped onto the bed on her stomach and picked it up when she noticed that it was Bob calling. “Need help deciding what to wear?” Bob asked as soon as she answered, forgoing a greeting. “Oh my god yes please! I can’t decide between jeans or the one black dress I have.” Katya said with an exasperated sigh as she got up and made her way over to her dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the dress code is hot so wear something you think Trixie will find hot” Bob said as he was eating something on the other end. “How do you know I want to dress hot for Trixie? Maybe I just want to look nice.” said Katya, her voice rising at the end in an obvious lie. “Because you’ve been pining after Trixie literally forever and I’m tired of y’all eye fucking each other. You need to wear something hot for everyone's sake Kat” Bob said through a cackling laugh before going into a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long ten minute conversation, Bob convinced Katya to go with the black dress, his winning argument being “It’s going to be hot and you don’t want to sweat like a pig in front of that girl.” The dress was short sleeved with a white collar at the top. The dress flared out a little bit after the waist giving it a skater style look. The top half of the dress was made out of a see through material so Katya decided to wear a black bra underneath. Deciding to add on a pair of ripped fishnets and some creepy eyeball jewelry. She placed everything she needed for the bar into her black backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya got ready for work with an excited smile on her face. For her makeup look that night she chose to do her classic black smudged eyeliner with some smokey eyeshadow and a deep red lip. She put on her fake eyelashes and coated them in mascara before walking over to her socks and shoes and putting them on, her black docs feeling comfortable after having them for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya grabbed her backpack and apron and made her way out of her apartment. She hopped into her car and turned on some She Wants Revenge before making her way to Gingy’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty slow for a saturday so everyone was able to leave right when the restaurant closed. Everyone got ready one by one in the bathroom, each one of the girls coming out sluttier than the last. Bob was the first one to change and he just changed into a black tee shirt and dark blue jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After him it was Crystal’s turn. Crystal came out in a crazy patterned jumpsuit that had a deep plunge with her hair down and her glasses replaced with contacts. She had on some neutral colored eyeshadow and some glittery lip gloss on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next person to change was Farrah. Farrah had on a small white dress that hugged her small body and paired it with some white heels. She had her hair flowing down her back and as always, had an almost obscene amount of highlight on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha and Shea both decided to go and change together. “God I hope they’re not fucking” Katya said, earning a giggle from everyone right before the both of them came out of the bathroom. Shea was wearing a red leather skirt with a white crop top and some red pleasers shoes. Her hair was straightened so that it fell even lower down her back and her makeup was done with red eyeshadow. Sasha was wearing a red tee shirt and some black skinny jeans as well as a pair of black vans. Her makeup consisted of some dark eyeshadow and a black lip, they looked amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next person to go and get dressed was Kim. She came out in a light blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and flared out at the waist. Her makeup matched her dress and she even added some highlight that had a slight blue tint to it, she looked absolutely adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was next to get changed so she grabbed all of her stuff and made her way into the bathroom. She stripped down to her black bra and red panties and first put on her fishnets. Once they were in place she put on the black dress, making sure not to get any deodorant on it as she put it on. When she had the dress on she put back on her black docs and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her makeup was perfect. Once she deemed herself appropriately hot she made her way back into the party room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Katya walked through the doors of the room Trixie swore she’d never been so turned on by someone's appearance before. Her mouth went dry as she took in Katya’s slender frame, her breasts looking perfect in her bra and her ripped fishnets showing off the muscular legs she had. She was admiring the way her thighs flexed with every step when she realized it was her turn to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly averted her gaze from the older woman and grabbed her belongings, making her way into the bathroom. She took off her jeans and shirt and slid on her pink dress. After having the pink dress on in it’s perfect place, she grabbed the diamond choker and pink earrings and put both of those on. She took her hair out of it’s ponytail and put it in a half up half down hairdo with the clip holding the hair on the back of her head. She looked at her makeup in the mirror, deciding she needed a little more glitter on her lower lash line before stepping out of her socks and shoes and into her white stilettos. She put her work clothes into the white backpack and grabbed her shoes before heading back out to the room, excited to see Katya’s reaction to her outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was getting complimented on her outfit by Bob when Trixie came into the room. Katya’s jaw dropped so low she’s surprised it didn’t actually hit the floor and break. Everyone in the room went silent as Trixie walked in, her body language looking shy. Katya’s eyes raked over her figure in that tiny, tiny pink dress. The way her wide hips swayed as she walked in those sexy ass heels and the way the straps on her dress made her breasts seem to defy gravity. Katya was interrupted from her gazing when Bob screamed next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes bitch work!” Bob said, soon after everyone else chimed in with their own praises. Trixie smiled shyly and thanked everyone, only really caring about the way she saw Katya’s eyes darken and her jaw going slack once she saw her, the look sent arousal coursing through her veins and her heart sped up in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had gotten everything they needed, they all made their way over to Jackson’s opting to uber because none of them were going to be okay to drive home and Michelle didn’t mind if they left their cars in the parking lot overnight. The uber was a short seven minute drive and soon the car was pulling up in front of an old looking building in the middle of the city with a bright neon orange sign that said “Jackson’s bar and kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the girls, and Bob, piled out of the car and onto the cement sidewalk, Kim stumbling a bit as she stepped on an uneven spot on the ground. Once everyone was out of the car the group all made their way inside, showing the bouncer their IDs before being let in through the thick wooden door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Trixie entered the bar, she was greeted with the sound of loud pop music, the bass in the song making her feet vibrate and her heartbeat seem irregular. There were tons of people all over the bar, some sitting at a barstool, others sitting at a high table, and some occupying the booths on the other end of the bar. Most of the people seemed to be the same age as Trixie, all of them with a drink in their hand as they yelled to talk to their friends or danced in place as they let the beat take over their body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after she finished scanning the room, Trixie was being pulled by Kim and the rest of the group to a large booth that was in the back corner of the bar. The booth looked big enough to occupy ten people so the eight of them could fit comfortably without having to be so close. Everyone began to scoot into the booth, Sasha and Shea taking the middle while Kim and Bob sat to their left and right. Farrah and Crystal sat next to each other on Kim’s side and Katya scooted in next to Bob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Barbie, are you going to have a seat?” Katya asked Trixie as she patted the only empty spot next to her. Trixie made her way over with a confident look and sat herself down next to Katya, scooting a little bit closer to her so she wouldn’t fall off of the edge of the seat. Katya looked at her with a smile and said “Don’t worry I won’t bite. Well, not yet at least.” winking as she turned her attention to the conversation Bob and Sasha were having. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie felt her face get hot as she blushed and her eyes went wide before she looked down at her hands in her lap. Just as she was about to go over to the bar and get a drink, a cocktail waitress wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans came up to their table. “Can I get y’all anything to drink?” she yelled over the loud music. She started on Farrah’s side and made her way around the table towards Trixie’s end. Most of the girls ordered a lager, Kim being the only one on that end of the table to order a cocktail. When the waitress got to Katya she responded with a simple “Coke” and then looked at Trixie. Trixie turned her head from Katya to the waitress and said “Do you guys happen to have frose?” hearing Katya chuckle behind her. “Yes ma’am we do, one frose?” the waitress asked, writing it down on her notepad. “Yes please” Trixie said with a smile before the waitress turned and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the waitress was gone, Trixie turned her head to Katya who was already looking at her with a stupid grin on her face. “What’s so funny Katya?” Trixie asked as she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, willing herself to not smile back at the older blonde. “Oh nothing it’s just, of course you would get a pink frozen drink.” Katya started before saying “Don’t worry sweetheart, I think it’s very cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya loved the way she could see the tips of Trixie’s ears get red and the way she looked down bashfully as Katya called her cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or was it the nickname? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya asked herself as Trixie rolled her eyes and said “whatever” as she sat up straighter in her seat. “What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me Trixibelle?” Katya said as she scooted closer towards Trixie, noticing the way Trixie’s thighs clamped together after the nickname left her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s definitely the nicknames </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya thought as she placed a hand on Trixie’s knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie could feel her body thruming as Katya placed a hand on her knee. To anyone looking it would’ve been seen as an innocent touch but the way the warmth of Katya’s palm spread to her gut made Trixie want more. She decided to change the subject so as to not embarrass herself any further, clearing her throat before she said “So I noticed you ordered a coke, not a drinker I take it?” “No it’s never really been my thing I guess? I used to do it more when I was a teenager but I guess I just grew out of it.” Katya said as she waved her hand in a dismissive way next to her head, her other hand still on Trixie’s knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Trixie was about to respond, the waitress came back with a tray full of drinks. She passed them out in the order she took them, giving everyone their drink and then asking the table if they wanted any food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should get something to eat because I know you bitches are going to be shitfaced in about an hour and a half.” Bob said as he looked at everyone at the table. “I agree, let's get some fries” said Katya as she looked around at everyone, making sure they were okay with it. Once she got the nods from everyone she turned to the waitress to tell her the order, “We’ll have four orders of fries.” “I’m sorry what did you say? I can’t hear you over the music.” the waitress yelled. Katya rolled her eyes and leaned over Trixie to get closer to the waitress, her grip tightening on Trixie’s knee as she tried to keep her balance. “I said we’ll have four orders of fries.” Katya said loudly to the waitress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Katya was ordering the food Trixie tried to ignore the way her hand slid to her inner knee and literally had to swallow down a moan when Katya’s grip tightened. As Katya spoke to the waitress, Trixie could smell her cologne as well as a slight smell of cigarettes, she’d never smelt such an alluring mixture. As Katya sat back down in her seat, her right thigh now touching Trixie’s left, Trixie had to pull herself out of her fuzzy state of mind and recall the conversation they were having before they got interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Bob had predicted, it was an hour before everyone except for him and Trixie (and obviously Katya) we’re totally drunk. Farrah had left the table thirty minutes ago to “go to the bathroom” but ended up at a barstool practically sitting on a guy's lap. Shea and Sasha went to the small dance floor on the other end of the bar to do what could only be described as soft grinding. Kim had pulled a guy into the booth to sit next to her, his hands on the table in an obvious effort to not stick them right up her skirt. Crystal and Bob were sitting in the middle of the booth now, both talking about different drinks they should add to the menu at Gingy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya patted Trixie’s leg and began to scoot towards the end of the booth. “I’m going to go out for a smoke, care to join me?” she asked. “Uhm, sure let’s go” Trixie said as she stood up from her seat, the three drinks she had giving her a slight buzz. Katya put her hand on Trixie’s lower back and guided her through the now more crowded bar. They walked out of a side door and onto a street as Katya pulled her cigarettes from her bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook the carton of smokes, pulling one out and placing it between her red lips before grabbing a black lighter and lighting the end of it. Trixie watched the way her chest rose as she inhaled the smoke, the way her cheeks sucked in slightly before she exhaled through her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want one?” Katya asked as she noticed Trixie staring. Trixie shook her head “No i’m okay, smoking isn’t really my thing.” Katya just hummed and took another drag from her cigarette before deciding to speak again, “So tell me about you Trix, what are your deepest darkest secrets.” Katya said with a loud wheezing laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t really have any secrets, I’m pretty much an open book. My family is from Wisconsin and I grew up there my whole life but I never go back anymore.” Trixie said as she leaned against the brick wall behind her. “How come you don’t go back?” Katya asked with a look of sincerity on her face as she put out her cigarette. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright now’s the time </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought before she responded, “Well once they found out I was gay they never really treated me the same so, I just left.” she said, avoiding Katya’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her chin being brought up by a single finger and looked up to find Katya’s blue orbs full of emotion. “I’m so sorry Trixie, nobody should treat you like that, you don’t deserve that.” Trixie’s heart fluttered in her chest as she muttered out a small “thank you” before looking down at Katya’s lips and then back at her eyes. Katya looked down at Trixie’s full lips, her bottom one stuck between her teeth as her eyes moved across Katya’s face. Katya looked into Trixie’s eyes, looking for any form of doubt and finding none. Katya was leaning in when a loud bang made the two blondes jump apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my godddd there you are Trixie!” Kim said as she stumbled out of the side door hiccuping. “Bob said we should get going because we all have work tomorrow and he’s sick of watching us,” Kim said giggling. “Okay Kim we’ll be at the front in a second” Trixie said with annoyance evident in her voice. “Okay sis, the uber is almost here so don’t take too long. Byeeeee.” Kim stumbled back into the bar, almost tripping on a lifted piece of carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we should probably go make sure everyone has all of their stuff.” Katya said as she motioned towards the door, looking up at Trixie who was taller than her again now that she was standing up straight. “Yea let’s go” Trixie said quietly before her and Katya went up to the door. Just as Trixie had her hand on the handle, Katya placed her hand on top of Trixie’s and said “Thank you for telling me about yourself Trix.” a small smile on her face as she spoke. “Like I said, I’m an open book. Ask me anything and I'll probably answer.” Trixie said as she huffed out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind” Katya said with a small smirk before turning the handle and opening the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had all of their belongings, they all piled into the uber. Most of the girls lived in the same area of town so the driver didn’t mind dropping them off at their apartments. Once Trixie got dropped off, she made her way up the steps and into her dark apartment. After she gave Kitten some food and water, she went to her bedroom holding her heels in her hand. She took off all of her clothes and put on an XXXL barbie shirt before making her way over to her vanity to take off her makeup. Once her makeup was off she crawled into bed and set her alarm for that morning. As she was drifting off to sleep, she couldn’t help but think about what almost happened between her and Katya. The way her hand felt so warm and grounding no matter where she put it on her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are definitely fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought before finally falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was the last one in the uber and asked the driver if he could take her to Gingy’s so she could get her car. The driver said it was no problem and once they arrived, Katya handed the guy a 20 and thanked him for dealing with her drunk friends. Katya got into her car and made her way home, her mind filled with images of deep brown eyes and pink soft lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>She pulled into her apartments, making her way up the steps before walking in and heading straight to her bedroom. Once she got herself ready for bed she laid down under the grey sheets and set her alarm. As she was drifting off, a sentence kept on repeating in her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask me anything and I'll probably answer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She fell asleep thinking of the many things she couldn’t wait to ask Trixie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello babes! Man life has been really hectic lately! Sorry i'm posting this update so late, i'm still working on chapter eight. </p>
<p>This chapter was lowkey hard for me to write so i'm sorry if it's confusing hehe</p>
<p>anyways y'all know to reach me on tumblr @unhhhhmaryeunice </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trixie woke up from her dream with a jolt. Her body sweaty all over and the pink covers clung to her body as she tried to wrestle them away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she got up from her bed and immediately stripped off her shirt and undergarments, and made her way into the bathroom. She stumbled in and turned on the shower, going over to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was brushing her teeth, waiting for her shower to warm up, she tried to ignore the way her heart was beating out of her chest and the throbbing between her legs. Trixie has had a wet dream about Katya two times this week and each time her fantasies seemed to get more intense, revealing things she didn’t even know she could imagine in such detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one was pretty average, it started off with them at work in the bar closet and ended with Katya shoving Trixie up against the door and fingering her slowly all while breathing sweet nothings into her ear. When Trixie woke up from that dream she brushed it off as her just being hormonal after her period finished. That excuse didn’t seem very logical when it came to the dream she had last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie remembers her lying in her bed, the room having a soft pink glow to it. In her dream, her hands were tied together at her wrists, being held above her head as Katya was kissing her. Katya pulled back from Trixie, biting her bottom lip, har gaze boring into Trixie’s. For some reason in her dream, Trixie was still in her tee shirt and bra but her jeans had been taken off as well as her panties. She remembers Katya kissing down her body, mumbling things into her skin on her way down that Trixie couldn’t make out. Once she reached Trixie’s folds, her eyes flicked up to Trixie’s with a smirk on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so wet baby girl, is this all for me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katya asked, her voice dripping with lust thick like honey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie remembers the way Katya ate her out, her strong arms holding down her legs as they shook. Trixie could almost actually feel the burn in her inner thighs at the feeling of being pushed so far down. She remembers a mess of blonde waved bobbing around her center, not relenting when Trixie came with a shriek. That’s when she woke up, a small part of her pinging with pain when realizing it was only a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck her hand in the stream of water to make sure it was the temperature she desired, and then got into the shower. She grabbed her shampoo, scrubbing it through her thick locks as she tried to calm her body down. She rinsed out her hair, putting in some conditioner to leave in while she shaved her legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got out of the shower after eventually giving into her arousal and relieving herself with the thoughts of last night's fantasy still fresh on her mind.  She wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel and made her way into the kitchen for a snack. She grabbed her jar of peanut butter and some crackers and made herself some mini sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde finished eating her snack and went back into her bedroom to get ready for her day at work. She put on a red lace bra and a red cotton thong before putting on her uniform. She grabbed a thin red belt and put it through the belt loops before securing it around her waist. She finished getting ready and grabbed her things, petting Kitten as she walked out of the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Trixie made her way into Gingy’s it started to rain heavily, the thunder adding a small comfort to her as it reminded her of growing up in the country. “Hey Farrah! Any large parties tonight?” she asked the small woman. “Unfortunately no” she said with a pout, “we did have one earlier but they cancelled. It’s probably gonna be a slow night” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Okay thanks” the barbie said as she made her way into the back room. Trixie was actually hoping that it would be a slow night, she was exhausted from this week's busier shifts. Once she entered the back room, her face immediately lit up upon seeing Kim and Shea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yes Trix come through with the body!” exclaimed Shea as she stood up to hug her. “Trixie I literally didn’t even know you had anything besides pink and white” Kim teased as she tugged slightly at her red belt. “What can I say I’m a woman with many secrets” Trixie said, whispering the last part mocking a sexy tone before taking a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya pulled up to the restaurant excited to see all of her coworkers. She had the last two days off because Michelle wanted to give Farrah the opportunity to serve a little and she knew Katya wouldn’t argue with her about the lack of working. She walked up the cement steps and through the glass door, greeting Farrah as she made her way to the back room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya entered the back room, bouncing over to Bob and Sasha as the rest of the crew chattered about. She did notice Trixie looking at her from the corner of her eye, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a small smile. As she sat down, she noticed the red belt adorning Trixie’s waist, a little shocked that Trixie owned anything other than pastel colors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god are you still caught up on the new girl?” Sasha said with a smile on her face, teasing evident in her voice. “Don’t even get me started, the way these two have been eye fucking eachother is so gay.” chimed in Bob as he took a sip from his diet coke can. “Can you guys please keep it down!” Katya scream whispered as she shot a worried glance in Trixie’s direction, the barbie being too invested in her conversation with Shea to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just eye fucking Bob” the woman spoke, making air quotes around the words “eye fucking”. “I actually really want to get to know her, she seems like she’s super interesting. Any conversation we’ve had I've literally been hanging off of every word and I just want to keep getting to know her.” Katya said, blushing a little as she realized she was rambling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we can make that happen” Sasha said with a smirk on her face before getting up and walking to the middle of the room. “Hey guys since it’s slow we should play truth or dare” the woman said loudly enough for everyone to hear with a big smile on her face. Crystal got up and immediately walked over to where Bob and Katya were sitting, already loving the idea of doing something fun during a boring shift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Trix you have to play!” Kim said as she got up, tugging Trixie by the arm in the direction of everyone else. “Yes bitch this is a great way to get closer to everyone.” Shea said as she walked away and took a seat next to Sasha in the circle of chairs the girls created. “Okay fine” Trixie said giggling as she and Kim made their way to the circle, Trixie sitting opposite of Katya and Kim sitting to her left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay now how are we going to decide who goes first?” Crystal asked as she looked at the group. Katya raised her brow, smirking before saying “I think we should go by age, just to ensure everything is random. Oldest gets to ask the first one of course, because of seniority and what not.” Katya was the second oldest, Bob only older than her by a month or two, but she wanted to be able to ask Trixie anything before Trixie asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie looked in Katya’s direction, narrowing her eyes. Katya had to know she was the youngest server in the group and she obviously wanted Trixie to go last so it would be harder for her to come up with an original truth or dare. “Yea I think that’s fair” Kim said as she elbowed Trixie a little, giggling at her pouty face. “So it’s settled! We’ll go Bob, Katya, Me, Shea, Crystal, Kim, and Trixie has to go last.” Sasha said grinning widely, eager to find out some juicy things from the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay enough about orders and blah blah blah, can I start now?” Bob said, rolling his eyes but smiling. “Yes calm down Linda” said Katya as she let out a wheezing laugh at her own words. Once Katya had calmed down Bob moved his eyes around the group of girls who were all looking at him expectantly. “Miss Kimberley, truth or dare” Bob said with a wide grin on his face. Kim perked up in her seat, seeming to look contemplative before she quickly said “truth” with a wide grin and a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh you’re so boring” Katya said, drawing out the “g” with her voice in a whiny tone, stomping her feet a little on the ground. “Shut up, it's not like we’re only playing this once” Kim said, folding her arms across her chest. “Alright ladies calm down” Bob said “so tell us Kim, when was the last time you hooked up with a guy.” Bob said with a smirk. Kim's face turned beet red as her eyes widened at the question. “Remember you have to answer honestly” said Sasha with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must know, it was two nights ago.” Everyone in the group went slack jawed, not expecting that answer. “You whore! I’m so proud of you!” Shea laughed as she clapped her hands together. Trixie shoved Kim a little as she asked “Oh my god who was it?” Kim put her fingers up to her lips, signaling that she was zipping her mouth shut. “Oh come on, tell us” Sasha said. “Isn’t it Katya’s turn?” Kim asked as she leaned back in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes thank you Kim it is my turn” Katya said as she raised her chin, tapping her finger on it trying to look like she was deciding who to pick. Her eyes panned over everyone in the group, Sasha looking at her with a smirk on her face. Finally her eyes landed on the barbie who in turn raised one brow. “Alright Trixie, truth or dare?” Katya said, leaning forward and following her sentence with a smirk. Trixie rolled her eyes, trying to seem uninterested when inside she was actually freaking out a little. She knew Katya was going to pick her but she still wasn’t ready to be picked. She knew if Katya asked her a truth, it would be about her, and if Katya picked a dare it would probably be something embarrassing or sexual, and Trixie honestly wouldn’t mind either one that much.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She muttered “Dare” deciding that Katya wouldn’t start her off with a bang. Katya leaned back in her chair, thinking of what dare to give to Trixie. She wanted to do something funny but she would hate herself if she made the girl feel uncomfortable. “I dare you to give Bobby over here a lap dance to the song Pony” Katya said barely being able to contain her laughter as she finished her sentence. All of the rest of the girls in the group let out claps and laughs as Bob had a look of disgust on his face. “No offense Trixie, but Katya I fucking hate you.” Bob grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie was glad her first dare was something easy, part of her thinking Katya went easy on her this time but hoped she wouldn’t be so easy next time. “Alright y’all want a show i’ll give you a show” Trixie said as she got up and made her way over to Bob who was sitting between Katya and Crystal. “Okay I'll play the song” said Crystal as she pulled out her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beat of the song started and Trixie put her hands on both of Bob’s shoulders, bending forward and shaking her ass from side to side as she mouthed Ginuwine’s lyrics. She stood up and turned around, sitting down in Bob’s lap with her back against his front moving her hips back and forth. All of the girls around them were giggling as Bob sat there with a grimace on his face. Trixie got up and turned back around dropping to her knees and spreading them apart as she took off her red belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the belt through the last loop and placed her hands on Bob’s knees, moving in a way that looked like a cheesy stripper movie. The song had about a minute left and she wanted to make the most out of the last minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed herself up from his knees and laughed, enjoying the way she could have fun at work without worrying about being judged. She turned her head to Katya who was trying and failing to hold in her laughter. Trixie took the two steps over to Katya, grabbing the belt to where each end was held by her two hands. She looked at Katya as she leaned forwards a little, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the belt and put it behind Katya’s head, learning down a little further as she pulled the belt forward so Katya would for sure have a view of her cleavage. Katya’s gaze never drifted from hers but she did notice the way Katya’s hands were placed palm down on her thighs, obviously trying very hard to keep them there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie let go of the belt and left it hanging around Katya’s neck as she moved her hands down to where Katya’s where, moving them to the side and replacing them. The rest of the room seemed to disappear as everyone went silent and Trixie tightened her grip on Katya’s thighs. Trixie looked up through her lashes from where her hands were and when her gaze met Katya’s, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Katya’s eyes were blown out as she watched everything Trixie did, having a hard time deciding to focus on the hands on her legs, the sway of her ass, or the smirk on her face, god she wanted to ruin that smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the song ended Trixie stood up and took the belt from Katya’s neck, giggling and walking back to her seat as everyone started clapping a whooping at her performance. Katya let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and slumped back in her chair. “Are you good sis?” Bob asked with a laugh as he nudged Katya. Katya just gave him a side glare and let out another shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright bitches it’s my turn” Sasha said as she scooted forwards so she was on the edge of her chair. “Crystal, Truth or dare” the woman said with a smirk on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group had gone around and now it was Trixie’s turn. She immediately looked at Katya with a smirk on her face and leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand. “Katya, Truth or dare” Katya looked at Trixie, her eyes shining with mischief as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Truth. But you better be careful honey, mama will tell you anything.” Trixie felt goosebumps appear on her arms from the word “honey”. Or maybe it was Katya referring to herself as “mama.” Either way Trixie quickly had to re-engage herself back into the group. She thought to herself about the many things she could ask Katya, deciding to go big for the first one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Name your top five kinks. I know you probably have a lot you whore, so just name your top five.” Trixie said with a smug look on her face. The whole group eagerly turned their heads to Katya, wanting to know the answer. Katya leaned back in her seat with a smirk on her face “That’s all you got?” she asked as she tutted, “I thought you could better than that baby” she reprimanded as she shook her head side to side, Trixie feeling a pull deep in her gut at Katya’s tone. “Ugh, just answer the question we’re dying to know!” Shea said as she leaned forwards in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “While I am a woman of many...experiences...I would have to say honestly, consent is number one. I love it when a girl wants it and is actually into it.” Trixie’s heart warmed as Katya spoke, it might not have been what most people would expect from Katya but Trixie thought it made so much sense with who she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “My second favorite is probably breath play, I love to have my hand around someone’s throat while I'm...you know.” Katya said as she motioned her arms in front of her. “Dicking them down.” Bob said, putting up air quotes. Katya laughed while smacking his arm before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “My third is probably just lingerie?? It’s not necessarily a kink but I just think there is nothing hotter than a woman in lingerie, other than naked women of course.” Katya said as the whole group giggled, shaking their heads in agreeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My fourth??? Brattiness. There is nothing more fun than a girl who fights back, and nothing more fun than putting her in her place, hence kink number two.” Katya said shrugging her shoulders, her gaze never leaving Trixie’s as she spoke. Trixie could feel her ears turn red as she blushed slightly, waiting in anticipation for Katya’s last kink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally number five? I would probably just have to say teasing, I think making someone wait in anticipation for what is going to happen is totally hot, especially when the brattiness comes into play. And just for a bonus I’ll tell y’all that spanking is also pretty up there.” Katya said with a satisfied look on her face, her eyes meeting Trixie’s that practically bulged out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God who knew grandma was a whore!” said Sasha as she gave Katya a high five. Katya leaned forwards and laughed, changing her voice to one of an old lady as she said “back in my day we had to get creative” the whole group broke out into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was coming to an end and the group had got in a couple more rounds of the game, Trixie learning that Katya was a gemini, her favorite flavor of ice cream was vanilla, and she was obsessed with a movie called Contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya had learned that Trixie went to a year of beauty school, played the guitar, and had a cat named Kitten which she immediately made fun of her for, but thought the cat must be the cutest thing in the world if it was living with someone as cute as Trixie (she didn’t say that part out loud though).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie said bye to everyone before walking out of the front door of Gingy’s, immediately dialing Morgan as she made her way to her car. The line only rang about for times before Morgan answered as Trixie was putting on her seatbelt. “Hey Trix! How was your shift today?” she said in a chirpy voice. “Let me tell you what the fuck I did today bitch!” Trixie said as she pulled off into the street and made her way to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight. You were dared to give Bob a lap dance, ended up giving Katya a lap dance, you found out what her kinks were, and she told you about some of the other things she likes in life?” Morgan asked as she processed the information Trixie had given her. Trixie was unlocking her front door as she responded. “Yes that is what happened.” she said stopping afterwards to give morgan time to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you two still haven’t fucked? Not even once? Or kissed at all???” Morgan asked with an exasperated tone. “No we have not, but honestly I want more than that with her. I don’t just want to be with her, I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>her you know? Like she’s such an interesting person who is so different from me but I can’t help but be drawn to her.” Trixie said as she made her way to her bedroom and began getting herself ready for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trixie if you want more than this cat and mouse game you’re going to have to tell her at some point. Are you sure she wants more than just a fling?” Morgan asked. Trixie knew that Morgan was going to ask her things she might not necessarily want to be asked but she loved her for asking them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Honestly I don’t know if what she has for me goes beyond physical attraction...” Trixie started “I mean the way she looks at me makes my spine tingle and the way her eyes were so dark after I gave her maybe a one minute lap dance shows me that she wants me but I don’t know if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>me the way I want her.” Trixie said as her mind kept going. The thoughts in her head felt like a thunderstorm that was raging and wouldn’t stop pulling both sides of her thoughts forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya entered her apartment, the darkness matching the turmoil that was going through her mind about a certain blonde barbie. Katya knew that Trixie was attracted to her, there was no doubt about it, but a part of her kept telling her that Trixie only liked her for her appearance and only wanted her for a quick fling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before her thoughts could spiral any more than they already had, Katya was calling Bob to ask him for advice. After two rings Bob greeted her with a “Good evening miss Katya. Stuck in your thoughts?” Katya let out a breathy laugh as she responded “You know me too well Bobby” and made her way to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on honey, tell me what’s going on” Bob said in a soft tone, Katya’s heart warming a little because of how much she knew Bob cared. “I want to be with Trixie so bad but I don’t know if what she feels for me goes beyond basic attraction. Like I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>her Bob and I haven’t felt like this in a while and it’s so different for me??? Like who is this new Katya and what has this girl done to me?” Katya said almost all at once, pausing afterwards to give Bob time to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kat you are fucking joking right? You have got to be joking oh my god!” Bob said as he let out loud cackles on the other end, Katya knitted her brows in confusion but let him carry on. “Do you not see the way this girl admires everything you do? The way she doesn’t stop looking at you while you are talking, hanging off of every word that you say? The way she asked you questions today about your favorite ice cream and movies? This girl is so into you it’s honestly disgusting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You think she doesn’t just want to sleep with me?” Katya asked as her brain recalled all the times she caught Trixie watching what she did or asking her for help when she could’ve easily asked anyone else for help. “Well she obviously wants to sleep with you, but she wants so much more than that. I’ve heard the way she talks about you when you’re not around Kat, it’s not stuff like ‘oh my god she’s so hot’ it’s stuff like ‘oh my god I wonder what her favorite movie to watch on a rainy day is’” Bob said in a soft tone as he told the truth to Katya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya felt warmth bloom in her chest as she imagined her and Trixie on her couch watching a scary movie in the rain. The way Trixie would shuffle closer to her side and hide her face in Katya’s arm. The way she would probably ask Katya how she wasn’t scared and the way Katya would reply with a simple shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tore herself from her thoughts, remembering she was on the phone with Bob. “Kat you two honestly just need to talk. Everyone around you guys can see what y’all can’t. I promise she feels the same way.” Bob said before letting out a yawn. “You’re right Bobby. I’ll talk to her soon. Thank you so much for helping me out, love you whore.” Katya said with a warm smile evident in her voice before her and Bob both hung up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie eventually ended her conversation with Morgan, deciding that she should talk to Katya in the near future about what they both want. She climbed into her pink sheets, plugging in her phone and scrolling through her social media. As she opened instagram, her feed popped up with a “people you may know” tab and there she saw a profile under the username “Katyazamoo”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart fluttered in her chest and she instantly clicked the profile. Many pictures of Katya came up, some with her coworkers and some with other people Trixie didn’t know. Before she could give it a second thought, Trixie clicked the big “follow” button. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s me shooting my shot </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought before putting her phone down on her bed side table and going to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was in her kitchen making herself a little midnight snack out of popcorn and chocolate syrup when her phone buzzed loudly on the counter top. She padded over to her phone and picked it up, her eyes watering a bit at the brightness of her screen, and read the notification. “@pinktrixie has followed you! Tap to view their profile” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin spread across Katya’s face as she made her way down the hall and into her bed before looking at Trixie’s profile. Most of the pictures were mirror selfies Trixie took with cute outfits on. Most of the clothes she wore were either pink or white and she always had her makeup done to perfection. Katya found a picture of what she could only assume would be Kitten, all sprawled out on a balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Katya clicked the “follow back” button and put her phone down, turning on her t.v. and watching reruns of The Office as she ate her snack before going to bed. Her mind filled with thoughts of a loud laugh, rosy cheeks, and cute brown eyes as she drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Housewarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my babies! </p>
<p>Man life has been so fucking hectic lately but I finally got another chapter done!</p>
<p>I just recently got re-connected with this story so we'll see how long it takes for me to update again! (hopefully not long)</p>
<p>As always feel free to leave a comment on here or reach out to me on tumblr @unhhhhmaryeunice</p>
<p>Have a wonderful day you guys :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>TW: Use of marijuana</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a slow Tuesday night and everything was beginning to wind down. Trixie only had one table left and they had already paid their check, so she was sitting in the back rolling silverware for the next shift, her mind focusing on what she was going to have for dinner that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about halfway through the silverware when Katya entered the back room with a big sigh. “You’re not going to believe this Trix, I just got sat a fucking 10 top!” the older woman said flailing her arms as she sat down in the seat next to Trixie with a huff. “I mean I don’t even know ten people! Let alone people willing to go out to eat at 9pm on a Tuesday night!” she continued before taking a sip of her coke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair, nobody wants to eat with you!” Trixie quipped as she kept rolling her silverware, looking at Katya with a small smile on her face. “Actually eating with me is quite interesting, the way I completely inhale my food is often a conversation piece” Katya said with a wheezing laugh, flashing her perfect bright teeth at Trixie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it would be interesting to watch you devour something” Trixie said, not realizing the way it sounded until it left her mouth. She immediately shut her mouth as her eyes went wide, focusing on her silverware in hopes that Katya didn’t notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me I can be quite greedy” Katya said in a hushed tone with a smirk on her face, admiring the way Trixie’s ears got red as she blushed and the way her hands were struggling to roll the silverware neatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of the women could say anything else, Shea entered the back room. “Kat I just got cut so it’s only you on the floor.” she said with a sympathetic smile. “Michelle cut you! God I love her but I hate her.” Katya said rolling her eyes and placing her head face first on the table in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In better news, me and Sasha are having a housewarming party tomorrow night and you two hookers are invited.” Shea said as she sipped on a glass of lemon water. “Is this going to be a party or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Katya asked, her face still on the table. “It’s going to be a party with drinking, movies, and us hot bitches” Shea explained, knowing that Katya wouldn’t miss an opportunity to fondly watch her wasted friends act like fools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Katya said, her voice rising a little in excitement. “What about you Trix? Please” Shea said straight out the “e” and made a pouty face towards the blonde. “Oh my god yes i’ll be there, of course I will. Now both of you leave me alone! Stop distracting me from work.” Trixie said through a giggle with a smile on her face. “Oh my gosh yes the slutty barbie is coming. I'm so ready!” Shea exclaimed before leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya got up but went to stand behind Trixie’s seat, leaning down so that her face was right next to Trixie’s right ear. “I’m excited to see you there honey.” Katya whispered, Trixie’s breath hitching at the way the older woman's lips barely grazed the shell of her ear. Before Trixie could get a response formed, Katya was leaving the room, winking at Trixie as she made her way through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie woke up the next morning with excitement thrumming through her veins, her mind full of what tonight could possibly entail. The party didn’t start until 8, so she texted Morgan and asked her to come over and eat lunch. It was only 10am so she decided she would shower, making sure to shave her legs and condition her hair, making it extra soft and silky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly 12pm when Trixie heard her doorbell ring, Kitten running to the door and meowing as if asking Trixie who it was. “Morgan you fucking bitch!” Trixie said as she opened the door, wrapping the other woman in a hug. “I may be a bitch... well... I guess that’s it!” Morgan said giggling as she made her way to the living room, setting her grey shoulder bag on the white couch. “Alright, let's get started on this veggie lasagna!” Trixie said as the women made their way to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kat, i’m sure whatever you wear will be just fine, all you have to do is look at the girl and she’s blushing like crazy.” Bob said from Katya’s bed as the blue eyed woman was frantically rifling through the dresser in front of her. Katya sighed and turned around to face him, “I don’t just want to make her attracted to me! I want her to look at me and say ‘Hey that’s a nice woman who looks like she’d be a great girlfriend’” the woman said moving her arms around in the air before turning back around and continuing to look at the dresser’s contents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl you are so far gone it’s hilarious.” Bob said with a chuckle before getting up to find Katya a pair of socks that matched. “Ah here it is!” Katya said triumphantly as she held up a black pair of high waisted satin looking trousers. “Now all I need to find is a shirt!” the woman said before opening a drawer and pulling out a deep red button up blouse with an almost sinfully low plunge in the front. “Alright no need to grab socks Bobby, i’m just gonna wear some black flats.” Bob threw the socks down on the ground, “oh thank god because honestly I really didn’t want to do anything.” the man said, plopping down on the bed as if he’d just finished cleaning for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie pulled up to the apartment, only having to circle the complex twice before finding the right building, and turned off her engine. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was going to try and talk to Katya tonight. She pulled her pink lipstick and tiny mirror from her purse with shaky hands and touched up her face. Once she deemed herself gorgeous enough, she got out of her car, bringing the succulent she got as a housewarming gift, and made her way up the stairs to the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie knocked on the door, a little harder than usual because she could hear loud music coming from the other side “Trixie you made it! Oh my gosh you look so cute but hot! How do you do it?” a very obviously tipsy Kim said, her eyes looking over Trixie’s outfit. Trixie was wearing a pair of faded pink high waisted shorts. She had a cropped white tank top that was straining over the swell of her breasts, the word “Brat” stretching across the front of it in pink. The socks she chose were some knee high white ones and her shoes were simple white converse. “Thanks Kim” Trixie said with a chuckle, making her way past the girl and into the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trixie you made it! Aw is this for us?” Sasha said, already taking the adorable little plant from Trixie’s hand and putting it on the ledge of the window above the sink. “Yea I figured i’d get you guys something that’s hard to kill” Trixie said with a giggle. “How thoughtful of you, you know me and Shea are often really busy so this will be perfect!” “Yea too busy fucking eachother!” said a loud voice, but not just any loud voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katya you made it! And on time? Are you feeling okay?” Sasha said as she made her way over to the older woman, leaving Trixie in the Kitchen. “Trixie help yourself to any drink” Sasha said behind her as she made her way to the livingroom to sit with Katya on the couch. “Oh Trixie honey can you grab me a ginger ale please” Katya yelled from the living room. “Sure!” Trixie replied before going to the fridge, grabbing Katya’s ginger ale and a pink smirnoff for herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t bring us anything?” Sasha said as she took a seat across from Katya on a chair. “Hey look I did get y’all something it’s just not here yet, but me even showing up is a gift” Katya said shimmying her shoulders before letting out a wheezing laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya was trying to catch her breath when Trixie rounded the corner into the living room, making her lose her breathe all over again. As Trixie walked over, Katya had to stop her jaw from dropping to the floor, entranced by the way Trixie’s curls bounced behind her. “Here’s your drink” Trixie said, snapping Katya out of her daze. She managed to mumble a small “Thank you” before opening the can and taking a big swig right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie saw the way Katya looked at her, saw the way her eyes sparkled and her throat bobbed with a swallow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie thought to herself as she handed the older woman her drink and sat down next to her, hoping Katya saw the way her thighs expanded causing her socks to roll down the slightest bit. The thing is Katya did notice, noticed the way Trixie’s shorts cut into her small stomach a little, the way her thighs flattened out and the way her shorts cut into the tops of them, she noticed all of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katya what time is it?” Trixie asked as she opened her fourth drink for that night, her fingers fumbling a little with the cap. She had originally planned to not drink too much so she could talk to Katya, but her nerves got the best of her. “It is 11:34 honey,” Katya said, trying not to giggle as the young girl struggled. The pair had been on the couch all night, Katya watching as the young girl drank more, the alcohol making her just a little more giggly and loud. “Oh my gosh it’s still so early! I feel like i’ve been here for like a year!” Trixie said giggling. Somehow throughout their conversation Trixie’s hand had found its way to Katya’s upper thigh, her grip tightening every time she almost fell over from laughing so hard. “Are you tired Trixie? I can take you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Trixie! Do you want to come outside and smoke with us?” a very loud and very drunk Kim said as she pointed to Shea who was holding up a joint. “I’ve never tried it before but sure!” Trixie said as she got up quickly, stumbling over her feet a little as she took her first steps. “Katya do you want to come with me?” Trixie asked, her lower lip pouting as she fluttered her lashes. “No sweetheart that’s okay, I'll wait here for you to get back. Be careful!” the short haired woman added right before Trixie made her way outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie came back in the room about 15 minutes later, giggling with Kim about something before stumbling back over to Katya. “How are you feeling?” Katya asked as Trixie took a seat next to her, taking a sip of her ginger ale. “Really horny” Trixie said with a cheshire grin on her face. Katya almost spit out her drink, her eyes going wide and flying to Trixie’s face, a giggle coming through the barbie’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katya can I tell you something?” Trixie asked, moving her body closer to Katya’s, the woman's scent overcoming her intoxication and filling her senses. “What is it sugar?” Katya whispered, their close proximity making her high without need for substances. “I really like it when you call me nicknames, it makes my stomach turn in a way that feels so good.” Trixie said, her lips so close to Katya’s ear she could almost feel her full lips on them. “You’re so hot I just want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to be yours and only yours.” Katya took a deep breath, gathering her composure and trying to keep her mind on track. “I think we need to get you home, Trixibelle” Katya said. “I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>me home” Trixie whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on baby, get up.” Katya said as she stood up, holding out her hand for the young girl to take. Trixie stood up, keeping her hand in Katya’s as Katya told Shea that she was going to take Trixie home. “Where are your shoes Trix?” Katya asked, the young girl pointing to the walkway by the front door. Katya put the girls shoes on for her, making sure to tie the laces well so they wouldn't come untied and trip her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Trixie baby, sit all the way back” Katya said as the girl struggled to get into her seat. Once the girl was seated and had her seatbelt on, Katya closed the car door and made her way around the front of the car to the drivers side. She took a deep breath before opening her door and getting in. “Katya where are we going?” Trixie asked in a whiney tone as she tried to find a radio station she liked. “I’m going to take you to your house baby.” Katya said as they pulled out of the complex and made their way home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie stared at Katya as she drove, admiring the way her tattooed arms looked strong and toned through her blouse. “God Katya you are so fucking hot” Trixie whispered as her hand made its way across the center console and onto Katya’s leg. “And you are so drunk” Katya said giggling, her eyes meeting the girl’s before focusing back on the road ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katyaaa please stay with me” Trixie whined as the two women made their way up to Trixie’s apartment. “No honey, you’re drunk and high. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Katya said as she grabbed the girl’s keys from her purse and opened her door. “At least help me get to bed” the girl said “pleasee” she added, making puppy dog eyes at the older woman. “Okay but only to make sure you’re safe.” Katya said as the two made their way into the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya had instructed Trixie to change into her pajamas while Katya went into the kitchen to get some water and advil for her. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water, her mind replaying everything Trixie has said to her since they were at the party. She made her way into the bedroom, laughing at the way Trixie was already lying down under the covers, already falling in and out of sleep. “Here baby” Katya said as she set the water and medicine down on the nightstand. She took Trixie’s phone out of her bag and plugged it in before making her way to her vanity and grabbing a makeup wipe. She made her way over to Trixie, the girl now completely asleep, and took off her makeup carefully, making sure to get all the mascara and eye shadow off. She threw the wipe in the trash and grabbed her bag, making sure to lock the door behind her as she left the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie woke up the next morning with her head pounding, the early morning sunshine hurting her head as she opened her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so hot I just want you to do whatever you want to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trixie groaned as she took the advil that was on her nightstand, her mind going through everything that happened last night. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and called Morgan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trixie why the fuck are you calling me at the ass crack of dawn” Morgan grumbled into the phone. “Morgan last night I told Katya how I feel. Like how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel. Like in fucking detail bitch.” Trixie said as she texted Shea, telling her she’ll come and get her car later that day. “Oh my god Trixie what the fuck! What are you going to do?” Morgan asked now fully awake. “I’m gonna talk to her, I need to tell her how I feel and if she shoots me down then i’ll just have to get over it.” Trixie said, a pain in her chest at the thought of Katya rejecting her. “Good luck babes, let me know how it goes please.” “I will morggy, talk to you later.” Trixie said before hanging up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie opened her messages app, typing Katya’s name into the search bar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, just wanted to ask you if we could talk. I have some things I need to tell you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The barbie hit send, wondering if Katya was even awake and stressing about her text before her phone dinged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely! There’s some things I want to tell you too. Want to talk before our shift tonight? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The message read. Trixie took a deep breath before responding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good. See you at 2.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! </p><p>I want to first thank all of you for your amazing comments!!! I read every last one of them and I want to say thank you so much! You guys are really motivating me to write more.</p><p>This chapter is kinda short but I think y'all will like it ;)</p><p>sending positivity to all of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*slight NSFW this chapter*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ee you at 2.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words made a chill run down Trixie’s back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is really fucking happening </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she unplugged her phone and went into the kitchen. She made herself some blueberry pancakes, deciding that if the talk with Katya went bad at least she had one good thing today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Katya rejecting her stayed huddled in a corner at the back of her mind. Trixie didn’t know how she would react. Would she even react? Or just be frozen with shock and heartbreak. These thoughts made anxiety settle low in her gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How would I work the rest of the shift?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as she was seated at her kitchen island eating her pancakes, Kitten weaving back and forth through her legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just need to go for it, there’s no point in hiding what’s obviously there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya was a nervous wreck as she drove to work later that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really about to tell the hottest girl ever that I want her to take a chance on someone like me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she turned into the parking lot. “The worst that can happen is that she’ll take back everything she said and I'll have to move on and hopefully not do something pathetic like adopt a shelter's worth of cats.” the red lipped blonde said to herself as she walked into the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya made her way through the front door, saying a polite greeting to Farrah as she made her way through the restaurant and into the back room. “There’s that russian hooker.” Michelle said as Katya came through the door. “Yea sorry i’m late there was a lot of traffic.” Katya said, very obviously lying but Michelle could tell there was something on her mind so she didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole time Katya was walking to her seat, she was trying her hardest not to look at Trixie, knowing that if she looked into those honey brown orbs she would just blurt everything she wanted to say here in front of everyone. Trixie would be mortified and it would be thoroughly embarrassing so the woman just sat down and paid attention to what Michelle was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the meeting was over, Trixie made her way over to Katya. She had tried to see if the woman would look at her all throughout the meeting but Katya kept her gaze tied to Michelle. That made Trixie’s nerves go even more ballistic, a spike of anxiety shot through her and didn’t leave until the meeting was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Katya, can you come help me with something in the bar closet?” Trixie said, her eyes meeting the older woman’s for the first time that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Katya said feigning nonchalance. As Trixie led Katya through the restaurant, each step made her heartbeat increase. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she opened the door to the closet, Katya promptly following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So first I want to apologize for last night. I am very very sorry that you had to see me like that, it was really embarrassing and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Trixie said in one breath, her eyes wide and her hands fiddling with each other before she brought her hands up to fold in front of her chest. She shifted her gaze down in shame, hopping that Katya could forgive her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trixie there is no need to apologize,” Katya started. “I am so glad that you had fun and really enjoyed yourself.” the older woman said, a sincere smile on her face as she brought her hand up to Trixie’s elbow. The younger girl's brown eyes raised to meet Katya’s. Even with Katya being slightly shorter than her, Trixie still felt like the smaller one. Katya’s smile made the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling more comfortable, the younger girl began to speak again. “And I want to tell you that what I said last night wasn’t...completely...untrue.” A blush painted the younger girl's cheeks, her gaze held with Katya’s, the older woman sighed in what seemed like relief before meeting her brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trixie...” Katya started, her heart beating out of her chest at the thought that Trixie does truly want her. “You don’t understand how happy I am to hear that. I want you too, you are the most creative, sassy, smart woman i’ve ever met, not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.” the older woman said with a giggle, Trixie giggling along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katya I want to be with you, but do you mind if we start off a little slow? I don’t want to ruin this by rushing us, I want us to have enough time to really get to know each other before making this official.” Trixie said. “Of course we can babygirl, we can go as slow as you want. I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable.” Katya said, holding the younger girl’s hand in hers. “Thank you Kat, that means so much to me.” Trixie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nickname made Katya’s heart flutter with admiration as she stepped closer to the barbie. “I know you said you want to take it slow but, can I kiss you right now?” Katya said as she leaned in a little closer, Trixie could feel her warm breath hitting her face, her eyes fluttering down to luscious red lips. Katya’s eyes were dark and heavy on the barbie, her body not moving waiting for a response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Trixie knew what was happening, she was closing the distance between them, her eyes fluttering shut as her plump pink lips met Katya’s red ones. The kiss started slowly, each woman getting used to the feeling of the other and taking their time feeling one another’s lips on eachother.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya decided to test the waters and swipe her tongue along Trixie’s soft bottom lip, the girl immediately granting the older woman permission and parting her lips. The moan that Trixie let out as their tongues met made the hairs on Katya’s neck stand up. Katya wanted to hear that noise on repeat forever, and would happily set it as her alarm just to wake up to the beautiful sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tongues fought for dominance, Trixie relenting to Katya quickly, letting the older woman explore her mouth whatever way she desired. Katya’s hands dropped from Trixie’s elbows to her prominent waist, gripping it tightly and pulling Trixie closer to her. A growl came from the back of Katya’s throat as she felt the younger girl’s curves pressed up against her. Her large breasts pushing against Katya’s chest and her wide hips pressing against slimmer ones made Katya’s cunt throb, images of Trixie spread out on her bed ready for the taking flooded her mind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the kiss could escalate any quicker, Katya heard footsteps approaching the closet. She quickly pulled away, her spine tingling at the whimper that left Trixie’s lips before reaching up and wiping her red lipstick off of the girl’s lips. The two barely separated in time before Shea came walking into the closet. “Don’t worry y’all i'm just here to get some napkins and I’ll be on my way.” she said as she grabbed the stack of napkins, quickly leaving the two women alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you have a good shift Trix.” Katya said before leaning up to whisper in Trixie’s ear “I can’t wait to take it slow with you princess.” With that, Katya got out of the closet, Trixie feeling arousal throbbing between her legs as a blush ran over her face and down her chest. “What the fuck have I gotten myself into” the curly headed blonde muttered to herself before straightening out her shirt and making her way back into the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie couldn’t keep the smile off her face no matter how hard she tried. Katya likes her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katya </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her mind kept replaying what happened in the closet that day, the way Katya gripped Trixie like she would float away was unbelievably amazing. The way the older woman took charge made Trixie shiver. She knows she should be embarrassed by how much it turned her on but she’s not, the thought of her being Katya’s turned her on even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay there Trix?” Trixie jumped as she turned to face Katya. “Yea I’m fine I just got lost in thought.” the woman said, her cheeks burning as she saw the smirk on Katya’s face. Katya sauntered closer to Trixie, her gaze matching one of a hunter stalking its prey. “You know, I can’t stop thinking about you babygirl.” Katya said so softly it was almost a whisper, leaning up to Trixie’s ear. “It’s only been a couple of hours but I've already thought of so many things we can do together.” Trixie let out a high pitched whine as the older woman's scent took over her senses. Before Trixie could muster a response, Katya was out of sight. Trixie grumbled and turned around to get some cokes for her table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Trixie entered her apartment she dialed Morgan’s number. After the third ring, Morgan answered immediately with “Tell me everything bitch!” Trixie giggling as she imagined Morgan waiting all day, jumping to her phone at every notification. “She said she felt the same! I told her that what I said wasn’t a lie and she said that she wanted to be with me and then I asked to take it slow and then we kissed!” Trixie said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to go slow, what the fuck is wrong with you!” Morgan screamed through the phone. Trixie felt slight panic in her chest. “Wait why is that bad? Did I do something wrong?” “Do you even know Katya? You said she takes everything as a challenge! You have no idea what you just got yourself into.” Morgan said laughing after she finished. Realization hit Trixie like a brick “oh my god she’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture </span>
  </em>
  <span>me! What do I do bitch?” Trixie asked frantically. “There’s nothing to do babes you just have to wait it out.” Morgan said with sympathy in her voice. Trixie flopped down on her couch with a groan, throwing her hand over her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby it went so well! She said she likes me! Out of everyone, me!” Katya said excitedly as she got under her covers. “Kat did you hear the girl? She said she wants to go slow.” Katya rolled her eyes at Bob’s authority like tone. “Don’t worry Bob, I’m not going to do anything without her consent, I might just tease her a little.” Bob sighed loudly, “a little?” “Okay fine maybe a lot!” Katya said with a giggle. “Lord have mercy on that girl” Bob said chuckling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>